Blood or fangs?
by sliverpen
Summary: Belle's a half-blood,part werewolf part human. Her clan has an allience with the only werewolf-friendly vampire coven. It is Belle's first year to attend the games, when werewolves and vampires compete.
1. Chapter 1

The vampires come

"They would already have arrived at the Conrad's place!" Beth yelled impatiently,"what is taking you so long, Belle! Let's get going!"

I was busy packing the last of my things, lastly my Avril Lavigne cd's. Beth and I were friends with the Conrad daughters. We were going to 'visit'. Well, actually we just wanted to see what the vampire family that would be staying with them, look like. They are some kind of royalty or something in the vampire world. It was one of the largest covens in existence, and the only one that still had an alliance with the werewolf clans. Every year there would be a 'get-together' so that "inter-politics" could be discussed. It was also a time of fun and games. A time to test strength against each other and to learn form each other. It also meant time to pair up or find love, for those who came off age, as we called it. At least, for the werewolves. For us, it was at the age of 17.

Beth was only 16. I turned 18 a month before, but in my case an exception was made, because I had not yet crossed over, or become able to change shape into wolf form and back. Besides, I didn't feel attracted to any of the young men. My brother, William, aged 19, and I, were adopted children to Paul and Sonia Fairweather. They also had other children, besides Beth. Ava would soon turn 8, and then there was Janneth, who moved out as soon as she turned 21. She was a real rebel. She and I always argued. The Conrad's had three daughters. Catherine or Cathy, aged 18 and my best friend. Rosalinde aged 16, and Megan aged 12. They were more friends with Beth, though we all got along pretty well. All of the kids of the werewolf clans got along well with each other. We had to. Going to school and mingling with humans, we had to look out for each other.

Beth was so excited when we finally got to the Conrad's home, that she jumped out of the car before I could say anything. I smiled by myself. Kids…she couldn't wait until she turned 17. Would she find love? I felt a little sad that I was the exception. I hadn't shown any signs so far that I would be crossing over. There is a chance that I never will. My mom had been a werewolf. She died giving birth to me. I had no idea who my dad was. William and I shared our mother, but had different fathers. His father was a werewolf. That meant a double dose of the gene. He had no escape. He crossed over when he was ten. The chances were good that my father had been human, and in that case the children either take the wolf gene or the human gene. I sort-of accepted the fact that I might never cross over. In the meantime I made sure that I was an a-grade student. I stood first in my class. I looked after Beth and Ava as well as I could. Perhaps I would go to college? Being human and all, I wouldn't really be able to 'guard' the clans or anything. I couldn't partake in the activities, because I would get hurt. I usually watched, or sometimes played with Ava and her friends. Being still young, they had not developed super speed and strength yet. This would be my first year to attend. Last year I had taken ill during the festivities. Mom wouldn't hear anything of me leaving the house. They were treating me like a porcelain doll many times. Even Will, my brother, always seems to keep an eye on me.

"Belle!" Cathy yelled and threw her arms around me,"did you bring your cd's?"

"Yup. We can have a blast."

She smiled and winked at me. She had a huge sound system in her room which her parents had gotten her two years ago. Luckily the Conrad mansion is huge, which is understandable. Their father was the pack leader here, and one of the senior members of the _clans alliance_. He was also a very good businessman. My father worked for him.

Beth and the other girls were cooing about what they would wear and what make-up to put on. Cathy and I just grinned at each other and went to her room, opposite theirs. We listened to some music and talked about school. This had been our final exams just the week before.

"How do you think you did?" I asked Cathy.

"I don't know. As long as I passed. It's not like I'm going to college or anything. You?"

"I did my best…do you think my parents will send me to college?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I haven't crossed over yet."

"You still have time. I heard that once there had been a guy that only crossed over at 24!"

"But what will I do in the meantime? I feel so useless!"

"That's not true! You are helping Mrs Fairweather wonderfully with Ava and Beth. Besides, who am I going to do stuff with if you're gone?" We laughed.

Suddenly Cathy became quiet.

"They're here." It amazed me how she could hear the doorbell when music was almost booming the windows out. I felt a bit uneasy.

"Your mom and dad are not going to expect us to meet them, will they?"

"Why? Are you afraid of vampires?" she asked with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Hahahaha, Belle, who lives with werewolves, is afraid of vampires!" she laughed.

"It's not like that! I've never seen vampires before. It makes me a bit nervous. Can they read minds? That kind of stuff freaks me out."

"I'm sure they can't,"Cathy said, still sniggering,"in any case, if mom and dad wanted us to meet them they would have…" Just then someone was banging on the door.

"Cathy! Belle! Mom says she wants to see all of us down stairs!" It was Megan's excited voice.

"Crap."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a wimp!" Cathy said, turning down the stereo. I glanced at myself in the mirror. She noticed.

"You look fine, not edible anyway!" a grinned and threw a cushion at her.

I felt nervous as we descended the stairs to the spacious living room. I could hear voices as we approached. Beth and the other two were already there.

"Ah, here comes the rest of the squad," Mr Conrad said, winking at us," this is my eldest daughter, Catherine, and her friend Belle Fairweather."

We were introduced to a small party of vampires. They were absolutely the most beautifull beings I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at them in awe. Their skin colour was pale, but flawless. They had intense blue eyes. The one, I guess the king, if you could call him that, was first to greet us.

"Good to meet you all. I am Alistair Cortez, and this here is my wife, Almira, my son Jayden and my adviser, Connor. The others you will probably meet soon."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Cathy was saying. I had lost my tongue. I was shaking a little. The young man he had introduced as Jayden suddenly looked intently at me, as if finding something amusing. I held his gaze for a few moments, then looked at the floor. Both him and his father had pitch-black hair. His wife's was red, but I doubted that it was her natural colour, as I noticed some blonde streaks breaking through. Connor, had light brown hair.

I didn't realise I wasn't breathing until we were allowed to leave. I blew out a breath. Cathy's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"You held your breath?" Cathy was teasing me as we got to the stairs,"they're not going to bite you, you know."

I punched her on the arm, knowing of course it wouldn't hurt, no matter how hard I punched. Nonetheless she still said: "Ouch!" and then ran up the stairs laughing.

I pursued her, not realising that everybody in the living room could perfectly well hear what we were saying, having above normal hearing, or seeing the smiles.

"Who did you say this miss Fairweather is?" the queen asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after.

It was arranged for most of the 'youngsters' to get together at the Conrad's place the next day to swim. The 'parents' would lounge on the huge deck overlooking the pool and gardens. The other vampires would also be there. It was sort-of like a get together to get everybody introduced to each other before the games officially began. I had wondered what would happen if it was a sunny day, because aren't vampires supposed to evaporate or something? I guess I still had a lot to learn. I had thought they slept in coffins too, but they didn't bring any with. Fortunately, a little to my dissapointment, it was overcast.

Beth was very excited. She couldn't stop speaking about Connor. She apparently fancied him for some reason. Even when I told her that he would probably be three times her age, it didn't put her off. Oh well, let the girl dream… William teased me, having heard from Cathy that I was afraid of the vampires. He and his friends Hugh and Gavin would probably be scheming about which girls they would be throwing into the pool. I always kept out of the way. Sometimes things could get a bit rough. I made it my task to keep an eye on Ava.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come out of the room! What is it with you and wearing a bikini? You have nothing to worry about and you _should _show off your belly ring!" she was yelling at me from the pool. Some of those on the deck were looking in my direction, including Jayden. There was a beautiful young woman standing next to him. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. I had come with a one-piece swimsuit, but Cathy refused that I wear it saying that it was sooooo old fashioned. She made me put on a bikini. A bikini! I had stared at myself in her mirror for some time before I got enough courage to go outside, towel wrapped around me. I walked nearer to the pool and sat down on a sun-chair.

"Aww, come-on, Belle!" Cathy was yelling again. I knew I was blushing. I didn't like the attention we were getting from the deck.

"I'll be there in a while," I said in what I hope was a treathening whisper, trying to get her to shut up.

"Geese, Belle. Don't tell me you're _that_ naive!" she blabbered on. I was getting very anoyed now. I decided to ignore her, and laid myself down on the sun-chair, towel still wrapped around me. There was silence for a while. I just started to relax, thinking that she would leave me alone for now, when arms grabbed me. My eyes flew open.

"Let me go!" I yelled in surprise. It was William and his buddies. I had not kept an eye on them as usual. They were laughing. The others in the pool cheered them on.

"Throw her in!" Cathy yelled. "_Traitor_!" I yelled back.

"Don't! Put me down this instant!" William tore the towel off me before launching me into the air. I screamed as I fell and crashed into the water. My breath was slammed out of me. I gasped for air. How I hated them! They laughed and then jumped in as well. I grabbed William around his neck, dunking him under. He caught my foot and pulled me down as well. The play-fighting continued for a while, amusing those on the deck. Now I didn't mind so much. I wasn't standing out so much anymore. The others were also pulling and pushing and splashing around. I felt comfortable with my body _under_ the water. Some of them were diving from the diving board now. I would have loved to do it as well, but felt too shy to do it in a bikini. How Cathy managed it, I marvelled. She had perfect grace.

Later I got out. I didn't have their stamina, and things were getting a bit rough for me. They were playing some ball game of which the rules were very unclear. It involved a lot of yelling and tackling. I've noticed that none of the vampire 'younsters' swam. They were all chatting on the deck. I wondered why. Were they afraid of water? I had just pulled myself out when William took hold of my foot.

"Please, this isn't funny!" I threatened. He laughed then let my foot go. Shew, that was close!

"Only because you asked so nicely," he said and swam to Hugh, catching him off guard. I dried myself, then put on my t-shirt and shorts. It wasn't very cold. I knew soon they would be called out for their usual daily 'run'. They all had to change into their wolf form and run. It hadn't been ten minutes when Mr Conrad called the others out.

"It's time for your run, pups," he said, with the usual wink in his eye. He was a very likable man. Always full of jokes.

"It would be interesting to see them change," Altair was now saying to Mr Conrad,"some of those here with us had never seen it before."

William and his chums were some of the first ones to shape-change. "Show-off's!" Cathy almost barked at them, then changed herself. William was all silver, like our mom had been . Cathy's coat was rich auburn. Beth was greyish with tints of white. The others also had various shades of colours. The vampires were very impressed with the young ones. Then they were ordered to go by Mr Conrad and took off. Cathy first came to me, barked once and liked my hand, then followed.

I walked to where Cathy had left her clothes and picked them up. She would want them when she came back. She only had her bikini on. It changed with her, so when she changes back she would still be wearing a bikini. It was something every werewolf learnt to do quite early. It wasn't very convenient ending up naked every time you take human form. I sighed.

"Are you not going as well?" a voice asked in well modulated English, though I could still hear a slight accent . I looked up and was surprised to see it was Jayden. My eyes widened, but I composed myself.

"I can't change like they do," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Someone has to make sure home stands when they get back," I joked, but I felt a pang. I would have loved to be able to run with them. Even if it was just to show off to our vampire guests.

"It must be hard for you…being different."

He sat down on the sun-chair opposite me.

"Sometimes. I think it has to do with my father. I never knew him or if he was a werewolf or not. Well, you just have to make do with what live hands you, isn't it?" I said smiling faintly. He looked sincerely sorry for me. I couldn't stand his gaze. It made me terribly nervous for some reason.

"Why are you scared of us?" he suddenly asked. I looked up surprised. My heartrate picked up. What must I say?

"I…er…am not afraid…just nervous. I'm not used to being around…your kind. I'm not sure what to expect," I said truthfully.

"You've never seen vampires before? And you are how old?"

"I turned 18 last month. I had not attended last year, because I had been sick."

"You've not even taken a peek before that?"

"My family is very protective over me. My brother usually watches me like a hawk… it gets annoying sometimes." I suddenly wondered why I was telling him all this.

"And you? How old are you, or is that a sensitive question to ask a vampire?"

He grinned. "No, I think it is more of an issue for humans than our kind. I turned 19 this year." I looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Really? You don't mean 419?"

"No. I really am 19 years old. Very young for a vampire, in fact the youngest in the Cortez family too. My father is 378 years old, though."

"Wow. That's amazing! He looks like he's somewhere in his thirties!"

"How old do werewolves get?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I've heard that the oldest reached 230. Most, I believe live between 150 and 200 years."

"Interesting. And you have the gene on your mother's side?"

"I'm supposed to. Unless my father's was stronger. That will mean I am human."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject again," he apologised. He must have sensed my unease.

"It's okay. I must learn to deal with it. The sooner the better. I'm rather thirsty. Let's get something to drink," I said getting up. He followed me to the deck. _What a stupid thing to say to a vampire!_ My mind was accusing me. Oh, well. I didn't know what else to say.

Many eyes followed me. I guess I was the topic of discussion after the others left. I poured myself a soda and gulped down half of it. I made small talk with some of the vampires and Mrs Conrad. I met the woman I saw with Jayden earlier. Her name was Esmerelle, or Esme for short. She was Jayden's sister. I wondered why I somehow felt relieved…Further I kept busy by entertaining Ava and her friends. Later they had me play tag with them. I had to be the deer that they are hunting. They could still run quite fast. I had to put all my strength into it to keep out of their hands. I was running when suddenly something slammed into me. We rolled. I knew instinctively it was William. He would always do things like this. He kept me from getting hurt as we tumbled and fell. He now had me clutched to his breast, laughing.

"You rascal! You could have warned me!"

"Sorry, but it's instinct. I just caught the deer."

He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"William, this isn't funny!" I protested, but he didn't listen. He only let me down when we reached the deck.

"Are you done now?" I asked angrily. He just grinned, then made his way to were the drinks were. I was feeling very, very annoyed. To be humiliated like that! I wanted to throw him with something. For a moment I eyed the plate on the table next to me. I could never defend myself. I was always the weaker one. I hated it.

"It's such a shame you couldn't come with!" Cathy said as she drank some coke, unknowingly adding to my agony, "there was this beautiful part in the forest…"

"Yeah, whatever," I said and rushed off. She was speechless for a moment, then ran after me.

"Belle! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…I'm just tired."

"Come on, I know you better than that."

"I said nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, if you want to be _that_ way…" she said, then ignored me for the rest of the night. I felt miserable. I didn't feel like talking to her right now. Couldn't she understand that? I noticed that Jayden was watching me. I wonder why? Was he reading my thoughts? I shivered. Then mom came over to speak with me, asking if I was okay. I replied that I wasn't feeling so well, so she arranged for a lift for me with Gavin and Serelda, who wasn't going to stay long anyway.

I felt frustrated as I took a shower, pulled on my boy shorts and cami that I used as a pyjama. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I pulled a brush through my dark brown hair. I didn't look too bad for a human. Perhaps a bit on the skinny side. I had beautiful green eyes. _Yeah, not bad for a human_… A tear welled up and rolled down my cheek, then others followed. Soon I was sobbing terribly, feeling very sorry for myself. I pulled my knees up, sitting in the corner on my bed, crying as if my heart broke. After quite a while I got a grip on myself and went to wash my face. I fell asleep feeling terribly lonely…

Sorry for ending on a bit of a sad note. Every dark cloud has a sliver lining, right? (-: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Sorry I'm taking a while to update. Enjoy!(-:

A funny day

The next morning mom and dad had to leave early for a meeting with some of the clan elders. Beth and Ava had slept over at the Conrad's. Cathy was still mad at me. I would have to apologise sometime. Just not now. I didn't feel like seeing anyone. My bother was probably still out with his friends.

I put my mp4 player on and went to the kitchen to make myself coffee and take some cereal. Avril Lavigne's song, Runaway, was playing. I felt like it was my song._Wow! It described exactly how I felt_! I was singing along loudly, doing some kind of weird dance down the corridor while I was waiting for the kettle to boil. Halfway down someone tapped me on the shoulder. I grabbed the umbrella that was hanging on the stand next to me, hitting with full force. It splintered on impact.

"Crap!" I said, pulling the earphones out, realising it was William. He was laughing so hard, tears came out. Only now did I glance into the living room and see that Jayden was there looking very amused. My hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes widened. William just laughed more.

"Don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that again!" I scolded him, pointing the splintered umbrella at him.

"Yeah, whatever you say sis. I just wanted to tell you, you have a visitor," he said pointing to Jayden. Then he made his way upstairs.

I was blushing furiously. I wondered what I must have looked like, singing and dancing down the corridor…

"Er…hi."

"Good morning," Jayden replied, amusement still showing on his face, but he very carefully kept from laughing.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I know it's still early, but my sister and I wanted to invite you to go with us to a club tonight before you make other plans. Club fang, I believe it's called?"

"Yeah. Well chosen name, if you take into consideration that more than half of the regulars are werewolves. Why would you want to go there though?"

"We are interested in learning more about your culture." I ignored the fact that 'your' didn't exactly include me.

"Most of them you'll see at the competition as well, but I don't mind going with you. It's a cool place to hang out at. When do you want to go?"

"Will around seven be alright?"

"That's fine. Must I meet you…"

"We'll pick you up," he said as he stood up quickly, "thank you for accepting the invitation."

"You're welcome," I said trying to sound never-mind like. But I was wondering why he would thank me for accepting an invitation. Do werewolves not usually accept an invitation from a vampire? Weird.

He smiled a dazzling smile, revealing his fangs slightly. I wonder if he read my mind?

"Then I look forward to seeing you tonight," he said and left. I stood there, dumbstruck. Then I drank my coffee, and ate my cereal. And still no answers came. Why would Jayden and his sister want to befriend me? It's not like I was to partake in the events or anything?

Beth was soooo jealous when she found out I was going out with them, but only because she thought Connor would be going with. I had tried phoning Cathy three times during the day, but she didn't answer her cell. I would have liked to invite her with. I was sure Jayden and Esme wouldn't have minded.

Exactly at seven a car stopped in front of my house. I yelled good-bye to my mom and dad and rushed out, running into Jayden. He caught me by the arms and held me up.

"Sorry!" I said blushing instantly, "are you all-right?" I felt stupid for asking. _Duh. Vampire_. He wouldn't get hurt if I ran him over with a truck.

"I'm fine, Belle," he said levelly. His mouth was twitching slightly. Was he laughing at me? I wondered. We walked to their car. Esme sat on the back seat. I protested at first, but then gave up and got in at the front with Jayden. It was a silver Mercedes. Don't ask me which model, because I've never talked car-and-driver, but it was smart and very shiny. I thought my heart stopped. Why on earth would they want _me_ with them?

I noticed that I was fumbling with my fingers, then clutched them onto my lap. My nerves were playing me full blast. It didn't take long for us to reach the club. Esme was talking most of the time, probably because she sensed I was tense. I liked her. She was down to earth. Jayden opened the door for me and Esme.

"Do you often come here, Belle?" Esme asked.

"No, not much. Only when my bother is so desperate to find a hang-out buddy and his friends are all busy, which usually happens once in a blue moon."

I was a bit nervous about coming here. Would it be safe for two vampires to walk into a club full of humans and werewolves?

"You don't have to worry. We've…eaten before we came," Jayden suddenly said. I looked at him in surprise. "Can you read my mind?"

"I didn't. I saw concern on your face and one plus one equals two."

"Oh." He and Esme shared a smile and I wondered what the inside joke was.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said. The club was very busy tonight.

"What are _you_ doing here?" a voice asked at the door. It was Pete, my brother's arch- enemy these days. It looked like he was on bouncer duty tonight. Damn, bad timing. They usually left each other quite alone. He was sneering at Jayden and Esme.

"Behave yourself, Pete, they are guests!" I hissed back.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine. Don't blame me if anything happens." I looked back at Esme and Jayden. His eyes were narrowed. O dear, don't fight! I thought, and quickly took them by the hand and pulled them inside.

The usual disco-tech music was booming and the club was filled with smoky air. Not from cigarettes, mind you, but from the fake smoke they pump into the club to give it a 'ghostly' feel. Humans thought it was fun, werewolves felt at home. So we all got along fine. No one would take it seriously if the humans complained about the supernatural. This is club fang after all.

So.......? What did you think? Review, please! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for the reviews so far! (-: Enjoy reading!

**Clubbing or getting clubbed?**

Esme and Jayden observed the people on the dance floor for a while.

"Dancing?" he asked, looking a little perplexed.

"Yup, that's what goes for dancing around here. Personally I think it's stupid," I replied looking at the people hopping and shoving around.

"I see…and this morning?" he asked, causing me to blush immediately. I wondered when he would bring that up.

"That wasn't dancing. That was sort-of funk/groove down the corridor while waiting for the kettle."

"Is that what happened this morning?"Esme asked, laughing,"I asked Jayden to tell me why he was smiling when he got home, but he didn't say a thing!"

"Thanks," I said in a good-humored way, "well, you know what they say. When in Rome, do as the Romans do," I said, winking at them. We joined the floor, and I was surprised how quickly they caught up. Soon they were rocking, or should I rather say, hopping away like any other in the club.

"I'll get us something to drink," I later said. I knew I needn't yell, them having super fine hearing and all, "sorry, but they won't have…"

"Two cokes will be fine!" Esme said in my ear. I jumped. She had moved so quickly to my side that I didn't see her move. She giggled.

"Fine, two cokes coming up!" I said, making my way to the bar.

I ordered the cokes, and an orange juice for myself. They joined me at one of the tables.

"So, is this your first year here?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme answered,"Jayden and I had been traveling in Europe for the last four years."

"Wow, it must be wonderful to see new places."

"Yes, but we also went on behalf of our father, for business."

"Oh."

"And you? Have you travelled?" Esme asked.

"Nope. Always been here. I guess there is enough drama here to keep you busy three lifetimes over."

"How so?" Jayden finally spoke. I had thought he lost his tongue.

"Well, living with the clans, of course. We fit in with the humans quite well, but it's like they say, you can take a wild animal out of the bush…" I saw them grinning.

"Anyway, last year had been quite hectic. It's with all this matching up and finding a mate thing. They can get quite carried away…"

"Is that why that creep at the door was so unfriendly?" Esme asked,

"Yeah. He and my brother liked the same girl. It ended when she chose another guy anyway. They had hated each other since then. I guess that includes me and anyone associated with me or my brother," I said glancing towards the entrance.

"Has anyone asked you?" Jayden said.

"No. I'm not one of them."

"And that disqualifies you?"

"Not exactly. I just don't want to end up always feeling useless and needing help in life. There was this one guy that had a "crush" on me in high-school…but it didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"He tried to kiss me, so I punched him. Broke his nose." Esme and Jayden were laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Esme asked.

"He didn't ask my permission. Besides, he actually wanted to use me to make another girl jealous. He didn't think I knew." They laughed even more. Why was I telling them all this? I was starting to feel a bit funny, but ignored it.

"Anyway, what about you guys? Any loves in your lives?" I said teasingly.

"Mine is somewhere in Russia at the moment. His name is Roland,"Esme said.

"Business?" She nodded. Wow, vampires are very political. I looked at Jayden. Somehow I saw two of him, but when I blinked there was just one. Must be my imagination.

He didn't answer immediately, so Esme talked for him.

"He had just come out of a relationship,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Then I started seeing double again and the whole place was swinging.

"Guys, is it just me, or are… the …walls mov…eiing?" I slurred and then suddenly blanked out.

I woke with one hell of a headache. Good, I was in my bed. I wonder how I got here? I remember being at the club with Jaydee and Esme. Someone must have spiked my drink! I wanted to get up, but my head hurt terribly. Ava came in twice asking if I already felt better, in a matter of 20 minutes. Guess she was hoping I could go play tennis with her. I was feeling sick and annoyed. I had run to the toilet twice. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Go away Ava," I said as I sunk my head under the duvet.

"Belle?" I realised it wasn't Ava, and popped my head out slightly. Esme and Jayden was standing next to my bed. She had a bunch of flowers which she put on my bedside table.

"Oh, hi…"I said feeling stupid.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like cra...I feel terrible," I altered my usual phrase.

"Your drink had drugs in," Jayden said.

"I figured as much. Someone probably thought they'd get a nice laugh. I hope that person gets a head-ache three times worse!" I said pressing the ice-pack mom had left me against my forehead.

"We caught him. It was that creep from the door."

"Pete? I should have known! My brother is going to fume…wait, did you say you _caught _him?"

"Jayden had a chat with the bartender, and he told him Pete paid him to do it. Pete didn't exactly argue the fact."

"You confronted Pete!?"

"Oh, don't worry. We didn't hurt him. Jayden just shoved him around a bit."

"You know that is going to cause somewhat trouble. Pete was probably testing you and you took the challenge. He's not going to leave it at that."

"That's fine. I can handle him," Jayden said, hands folded over his chest.

"I didn't say you can't. Just that he and his buddies are probably going to make sure that your stay here is not a pleasant one." Then I groaned again. My head was throbbing.

"Are you going to be all-right?" Esme asked, touching my hand. It was colder than the ice-pack. I had to fight the urge to grab her hand and press it against my forehead.

"I had survived worse," I said, smiling weakly, "thank you."

"It's our pleasure, Belle. That's what friends do, isn't it?" Jayden said.

"You just rest. We'll check up on you again tomorrow." Then they were gone.

_They called me a friend! _I was thinking before I slipped back into sleep. I couldn't believe I had slept the whole freaking day! I woke only the next morning when mom came to check up on me. I had many confusing and frightening dreams. Mostly about werewolves and vampires. I can vaguely remember seeing a vampire and a werewolf circling each other. They were growling. I knew they were going to fight. I walked over and yelled at them to stop. The vampire was Jayden! They glimpsed at me and then glared at each other. The wolf was growling furiously and Jayden had bared fangs. I pleaded at them to stop, but they ignored me… I was shaking when I woke from that dream. It had been still dark and after taking an aspirin I fell asleep again.

Reviews? Please! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

:-)

Let the games begin!

The games had already started. I was feeling much better that morning and made my way to the grounds as soon as I had toast with marmalade for breakfast and gulped down some coffee . I could see Cathy a mile off with her rainbow coloured stockings, denim mini-skirt, grey shirt and green scarf. She rushed over as soon as she saw me.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," I told her. She just grabbed and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in thirty years.

"Jayden and Esme told me what happened. I am sorry too, Belle!"

"Then we are friends again?"

"Always been always will be ,"she said and led me to the ring were an event was going on.

"Your brother had been winning several of the matches," she told me.

We pushed our way through the crowd. I saw William.

"Hey sis!" he said, picking me up and swinging me in the air like I'm an eight year old.

"Why aren't you in the ring?"

"My butt got kicked by your boyfriend," he said winking at me and pointing in the ring.

"He's not my…" I was distracted when I saw Jayden, shirtless. He was circling an opponent almost like I had seen in my dream. His muscles were lean and tensed. _Wow, he's hot!_ William slapped me on the shoulder.

"Stop drooling, sis!" he teased. Cathy was laughing with him.

"Hey, I can't drool, for your information! And besides he's not my b…"

"Hi!" Esme's voice interrupted.

"Hi! Have you already met my brother?" I introduced them to each other.

"Just then Jayden joined us. He had put his shirt on again. _Damn_.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Okay..."

"Yeah, poor sis, not used to drinking. Next time order her milk!" William was teasing. I gave him what I hope was a threatening stare. He took off to find his friends. "See you guys later!"

"He doesn't know?" I asked Esme.

"He thinks you just had a hang-over."

"Good. I'd rather not have him stalking Pete."

"What's this about?" Cathy asked confused.

"Oh, nothing serious. I'm just trying to keep Pete and my brother out of each other's hair."

"Now _that _would be a good show!"

"Cathy!"

"Sorry, Belle." She knew of the incident between the two. Well, almost everybody here knows about it… It almost didn't end well. It could have caused a huge tear in the clans.

"How are you guys?" I asked Esme and Jayden.

"Good. You didn't miss much. The fireworks last night was nice, though." Esme said.

"Don't look, but Pete is staring at Belle," Cathy suddenly whispered.

I heard a slight growl from Jayden as he searched the crowd and instantly spotted him.

"Jayden," his sister said, laying her hand on his arm. It seemed to calm him a little.

"Just ignore the dog," I said, "he wouldn't dare touch me here. It could effect the relations between the clans. He knows that."

"That's exactly the problem," Jayden was saying through his teeth, "_here_ he won't try anything. I've been keeping an eye on him the whole morning. He's been waiting for you."

"You don't think?" I asked, suddenly feeling my face drain of blood. "He wouldn't!"

"What's going on, Belle?" Cathy insisted. I told her briefly what had happened at the club. "Keep this to yourself. I don't want this to become an issue."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell the elders?"

"No. He'd just deny it."

"Can you overnight at Cathy's place?" Jayden asked.

"My mom won't allow it so soon after just getting up from 'sick-bed'."

"Then can Esme sleep over at your place? I don't want that freak to get anywhere near you."

"That should be fine." Cathy smiled at me in a way that said _isn't love sweet? _I couldn't help but to grin back at her when Jayden and Esme weren't looking.

Having Esme over was great. We watched a movie and ate popcorn. I learnt that vampires can eat normal food, but they limited it, as their bodies couldn't digest it properly. Blood was still the main source. Later we just talked. I learnt a lot. That Almira had once been human, but then was changed and became Altair's bloodmate. Vampires would never offer their own blood, unless the one it was offered to was to become his bloodmate. It was almost like marriage or something. Esme and later Jayden joined the family.

I asked her about Jayden's ex girlfriend.

"She's the daughter of an important coven in the north of Canada. They were to become life-mates, but something went wrong. I don't know exactly what, because Jayden never told me. They had been…what's the word you use…dating for about three years."

"That's a long time…for a human," I said smiling, "I'm sorry he didn't find what he was hoping for."

"It's more complicated than that. Love is not always a privilege."

"Wait! You mean your marriages get arranged?!"

"Not always. In Jayden's case they were trying to see if the two of them couldn't find love. It would been an advantage for both covens had they bonded."

"I wouldn't be able to marry someone I don't love."

"He neither."

___________________

Done! What did you think? Review!!! Thanx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking a while to update. I'm currently still recovering from a cold. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (-:

Odd encounters

Nothing had happened that night or the one thereafter. It seemed like we were just being paranoid. Esme moved back after the second night, not wanting to offend the Conrads. I didn't see her or Jayden since then. Today I had to watch Ava, while mom helped at one of the stalls. Beth and William were always there early. He to partake, she to watch the guys. I was just grabbing my sunglasses, when Jayden stumbled through the front door. He wasn't looking well at all. He was terribly pale, his hair disheveled and his eyes were very dark.

I almost had a heart-attack.

"Jayden!" I kneeled next to him, but he tried keeping me away from him.

"Don't. I'm not stable…I have to feed…call Esme…"

He was so weak. I was afraid he might die the instant I left.

"Here, take it from me," I said, pushing his hand away and pulling myself closer to him.

"Don't! I can kill you."

"You won't," I replied, pulling my hair out of my neck and bending my head to the side slightly, "besides, I don't want you dying in my house. You know what scandal that would cause?" I joked. His one hand came up, cupping my cheek, as if supporting my head. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the bite that was to come. _Wow, he smells nice…so intoxicating!_ I became aware of something soft against my neck…wait a minute, he's…kissing me! Several kisses were shattered over my was he going to bite? He then just pulled away. I looked at him confused.

"I already feel better, now go call Esme," he said, smiling weakly.

"Let me at least help you get to a couch first."

"You look like you can't walk yourself," he chuckled.

"Stop joking, and make yourself useful," I said as I pulled his arm over my shoulders, trying to haul him up and get him to the living room. It took a while but we finally got there. Then I phoned Esme. She said she'd be here in two minutes, which I doubted. Even if you stepped on the gas, it would still be a ten minute drive from the Conrad's house to ours.

Jayden was lying down with his eyes closed. _Oh, god, was he still alive? He was lying so still. His chest wasn't moving. How would I know? Vampires are already dead, are they not?_ I didn't know what to do, so I sat down next to the couch on the floor and took his hand. I felt a slight squeeze. At least that means he still lives. I sat like that until Esme rushed in, indeed two minutes later! She had a small blood-bag with her, which she handed to Jayden. He suddenly tore it open with his teeth and sucked at it as if he hadn't eaten…or had anything to drink in days. _Imagine…that could have been my throat… _I felt a shiver go down my spine and felt thankful that he reclined the offer…

"Feeling better?" Esme asked her brother after he finished it, smiling at me. Perhaps she sensed my nervousness?

"Yes. Thank you. It should suffice for a couple of hours."

"Serious? How much do you need then?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well, to put it frankly. A deer would last about two days." That was saying something. It would have more blood that I have in my body.

"Wow…" something else struck my mind. "What happened to you?"

"I was tracking…I didn't realise I had let myself become so weak. I knew I wouldn't make it back to the Conrad's, so I came straight here."

"Don't tell me you went after that dork, Pete!"

"I wanted to know what his plans are. At least it doesn't seem like he has one formed yet, not involving you anyway, but he is quite angry. He and his buddies are going to be sabotaging me at the events today," he said grinning," I think it's going to be fun."

"You are strange, you know that?" I asked. He sensed the double meaning and smiled at me wickedly.

"What were you expecting? I'm a vampire." Esme looked at me and then at him, a slight smile on her face. She would definitely be trying to get an explanation out of him after they left.

"We'll see you there then. I still have to hunt some more," he said rising.

"Okay. See you." They vanished.

I had my hands full with Ava. She wanted to go everywhere and climb onto everything. Later I got her some candy floss. She found it funny to see how my hair stuck to her sticky fingers. Cathy kept me company.

I later spotted Jayden and Esme and waved at them. They waved back. They were partaking in some event. I didn't watch everything. I walked closer to see what was happening. Jayden was called into the ring. His hunt earlier must have been successful. He looked much better than this morning.

"Who will challenge him in armed combat?" the judge called out.

"I will!"

People cleared a path for the challenger. It was Pete! I remembered my dream and started shivering. Would they try to kill each other? It could easily be written of as an accident. Jayden must surely know that. _Please refuse!_

"Do you accept the challenge?" the judge asked Jayden, whose eyes were narrowed.

"I accept."

"Remember, anything goes, except no silver weapons to be used. Ordinary steel, wood, plastic, whatever else you may use. And, of course, no killing your opponent. This is a G-A-M-E." The judge spelled out for the competitors and those waiting their turn.

I stood extremely tensed. I didn't even notice Esme was standing at my side.

"Don't worry. It will be fine," she whispered in my ear.

"I hope so", I replied, squeezing her hand.

The fight started. They circled each other, saying things that I could not hear. Then they slammed into each other. It was blurry to my eyes, because they were moving so fast. Once Pete was thrown back, and almost landed into the crowd. His buddies helped him up. That was when I noticed something shiny being given to him. O god, it must be silver!

"He has silver," I said anxiously to Esme, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Cathy, his friend just gave him silver!" I yelled.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything."

I have to do something! The signal was given for the next fight to start. I pushed my way through the crowd, screaming, but it was barely audible. The crowd was cheering madly.

I just broke through when I saw him take it from his belt, ready to strike Jayden.

"Jayden, watch out!" I screamed, forcing myself into the ring. Jayden looked at me, confused. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Jayden not aware of the advancing danger as Pete lifted his arm to stab him. _I am too late…_

The next moment Pete was lying flat on his back, a good four metres away. Esme stood over him.

"That will teach you to break the rules!" she snarled at him. The knive was still clutched in his hand, but now plain for all to see.

My whole body was shaking. I felt tears welling up.

"Oh, don't cry, don't cry!" I said to myself, trying to blink them away. The judge, Altair, Mr Conrad and others were now having some kind of argument. The knife was taken from Pete, and he was standing there looking at his feet. I could see hate burning in his eyes when he glanced at me.

"Are you allright?" Jayden asked me.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. You were the one almost butchered with a silver knive."

"I would not have been so easy to take down, even by surprise. I wasn't completely surprised though. I expected as much. He doesn't have the strength or speed to defeat me. He _had_ to resort to something else."

"Cheating." That was Esme.

"Well, that will take care of him for a couple of days," Jayden said as if nothing serious had happened.

I lost it. I was so sure something bad was going to happen to him.

"How can you be so calm!" I yelled angrily at him, then marched away.

"Belle!" he called after me, but I stubbornly kept walking.

"I suggest you let her blow off some steam first," I heard Cathy say.

I was a little disappointed that he didn't run after me. I found a little clearing in the wood not far from the events field and sat down on a log. _Why should I care? He's just a suicidal vampire…who kissed me, and brought me flowers…oh well, the flowers could have been from Esme…, who stalked Pete for me… _Suddenly I felt miserable. I shouldn't have runned off. I should be with him, hugging him for being alive!

"Oh, you're such a loser," I said to myself, dropping my head in my hands.

"Who's a loser?" Jayden suddenly asked next to me, sitting like he's been there the whole time. I jumped.

"Jayden!" I yelled, then grabbed him around his neck as if I would never let him go.

"Hey, what is this for? First you run off on me, then you try to hug me to death?" he laughed.

"Sorry… I was just being an idiot," I muttered, pressing my cheek to his shoulder. He folded his arms around me. I have no idea how long we just sat like that. I wouldn't have minded to stay in his arms all night, but it was getting late.

"Better?" he asked, as I sat up, looking in his now lighter, soulful eyes.

"Yes," was all I could say. We got up and walked back hand in hand.

__________________________________

Ahem, ahem…reviews please!!! (-:


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! (-:

Shape-change

Pete had been given a warning and was banned from partaking in the rest of the events. His father was very displeased with him. I feared that it would somehow not be the end of it. Mom had asked me to look after Ava again, but she was to stay home. She had picked up a cold. I made her milkshake and put a kiddie's movie on for her to watch. She loved Shrek. I was almost bored to death. I wanted to be at the events, where Jayden is. I had called him to say that I would be babysitting Ava. I didn't expect him to come and sit here, holding my hand. Besides, he _is _royalty. He has to show up. Strange how easy it is to forget when you get to know him. He and Esme are so down to earth…

I listened to some music on my mp4 player, then took up a reading book. I could still keep an eye on Ava from the couch I was laying on. Later I fell asleep. I stretched and yawned when I woke, and picked up the book that had fallen on the floor. The movie was long over. Why didn't Ava wake me? Her toys were still lying on the floor with her pillow and blanket.

"Ava?" I called, but she didn't answer. She's probably gone to the toilet or something. I walked through the house, calling for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ava!" I was starting to panic now. Where _is _she? Then I noticed…the sliding doors were open slightly. It was too high for her to reach. Someone must have opened it, and gotten in somewhere else. I was sure it was locked this morning… My mind raced down all the possibilities. Maybe she's just playing outside? I searched everywhere. I called mom and told her Ava has disappeared and that I was going to search for her. Mom went frantic of course, but I was already 100% sure she's not at home. She said she would get my father and call the police. I tried phoning Jayden, but his voice mail came on. As I went to get the car keys in the kitchen, I noticed the note.

_Belle._

_If you ever want to see your sister alive again, come to Finders bridge. Don't involve the police or the elders and especially don't call your boyfriend, or she dies. I want you here at sunset, alone._

_You know who._

I trembled. What should I do? At least now I know where to find her and who took her. Finders Bridge is a place in the woods, about a half an hours march from the parking area. I grabbed the keys and set off. He wouldn't really hurt me, would he? It was my brother and Jayden he's after, isn't it? I phoned mom, but she didn't answer this time. I made up my mind.

I left the car in the parking area and set of on the trail to Finders bridge. It took me a little over half an hour to get there. It was already late in the afternoon. The sun was busy setting. I picked up my pace, and was quite exhausted when I got there.

"Pete! I know you are here somewhere!" I yelled.

It wasn't 15 seconds later when he appeared from the bushes without Ava.

I glared at Pete. "What do you want? And were is Ava?"

"Feisty. I like that in a girl. Tell me, why hasn't anyone claimed you yet?"

"I'm not for sale, thank you."

"Oh, already sided up with the bloodsuckers, have you?"

"Don't call them that Pete."

"Or what? You'll slap me?"

"I know my brother and you don't get along, but why does that have anything to do with me or Ava? Can't you two sort it out by yourselves?"

"I've invited him over to my place several times to _play_, but he refused."

"Probably because he knows you will try to pull off another stunt like you did at the events." His eyes flickered dangerously.

"You know, you don't have to be enemies. Why don't you just let the past go?"

"That's easy for _you _to say! He ruined my life! Sunette should have been mine! We were meant for each other! If it hadn't been for him…" he was breathing hard now. He calmed himself with great effort.

"Now I have the perfect bait to get at those I hate most," he said satisfied with himself. I only now noticed that we weren't alone. Two of his buddies were lounging against a tree. I noticed they all had silver knives.

"Coward, you kidnap a girl to get someone to fight you, and then you don't do it youself, you get your buddies to do it," I said in disgust.

He laughed. "That's what buddies are for." He grabbed my wrist when I wanted to slap him though the face. "Careful, lovie, I don't want to hurt you…yet." I let out a piercing scream. I knew the chances of someone hearing me was dim, but at least it gave me pleasure to see their ears hurt.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me.

"Or you'll what? They will all know it's you."

"Perhaps, but by then I will be long gone. I'll just stay long enough to see their faces when they discover your body."

I yelled and kicked at him as he dragged me to a nearby tree, tying me to it.

"Put something in her mouth, Pete, she's driving me crazy," his friend moaned.

"Precisely. I need her to make noise to lead the bloodsucker here."

I kept still instantly.

"Come on. Why so still now, lovie?" he asked leaning closer. "What, no more screams for me?" He suddenly grabbed my hand and twisted one of my fingers. I yelled in agony. Then a blurr swept past me and drove Pete into another tree.

Pete dusted himself and laughed. "Finally, the bloodsucker arrives!" His friends got ready quickly, taking up their knives. Jayden stood next to me, his eyes pitch black, and his fangs bared completely.

"How _dare_ you!" he spatted at them. He kept himself between me and them.

"Jayden, be careful, they have silver," I said softly. He didn't respond, but I knew he heard me.

"I was hoping you'd bring that idiot, William, too, but I guess he'll just have to wait until we're done with you," Pete was saying. His buddies and he were circling Jayden. They had changed shape while Pete kept his human form. Then chaos broke lose. I couldn't follow much. Vampires and werewolves fighting at super speed _is_ a bit above my senses. Then I heard Jayden cry out in pain. He was flung into a tree and laid still. A blade was sticking into his chest.

"No!" I cried, still trying to get loose. "Jayden!" he didn't move. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Leave him alone, you stupid mutts!" I yelled at them frustrated.

I suddenly felt something snap inside me. It heard someone growl furiously, and then realised it was me! The world lighted up around me, almost as if it was daytime. I was smelling all kinds of smells. I could smell the silver, and Jayden, and blood. I could hear Pete and the others heart beats. I snapped the ropes like it was thread. I had somehow shape-shifted. I didn't think anymore, I just stormed at them, knowing I had to protect Jayden at all costs. It was a hectic fight and I got cut and bitten several times, but I somehow proved stronger than all three of them. They retreated. I was too tired to go after them. I walked towards where Jayden was lying. He had pulled himself up in a sitting position, and was still having trouble removing the silver blade from his chest. He was breathing heavily and I sensed that he was in terrible pain.

I walked over. He bared his teeth at me, obviously not recognising me. I made pleading noises to help him understand I wanted to help and crawled closer slowly. I took the blade in my mouth, and pulled it out, yelping when the silver burnt me. I saw the wound on his chest starting to close up. _He's alive!_ was all I could think of. I felt that I was starting to change shape back to human form again. I still had no idea how to control it. I was too tired to care. Jayden's eyes widened when he recognised me. He called my name and pulled me against him. I just smiled weakly.

"You're alive," was all I could whisper. He kissed me on the forehead and held me tight. After about another fifteen minutes or so, he was fully recovered. I felt like a train had run me over. Werewolves took longer to heal up, and being a half-one meant I would be enjoying pain's sensation a long while. I was shivering. That was when I realised something else…I was naked…great!

Jayden had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around me. It covered me partly. At least the important areas. I felt very embarrassed. At least he didn't stare or make any jokes about it. He picked me up, and carried me down the trail. I rested my forehead against his neck and finally fell asleep. I later learnt that he found my car in the parking area after tracking me from home. That was how he knew where to find me. He did hear my scream.

_______________________

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Just a note of warning, this is a very dark, meaning sad, chapter.

Sad tidings

The next couple of days were hectic. Search parties were sent out to find Pete and his buddies who had vanished. Ava was found wandering alone at the events arena, crying. They had appearantly dropped her there and Mrs Calloway found her. There was also great excitement because I had finally crossed over. Everybody was asking me questions. I didn't see Jayden or Esme until the night of the ball. It was a tradition and would signify the end of the events. It would also mean that the vampires would leave the next day…

I felt very nervous as I went into the hall, wearing a silver gown mom had insisted I wear. I had experienced several changes in the last couple of days. My body had become more athletic, sensitive to temperature, sights and sounds, but also more curvy at the right places. I filled out mom's gown perfectly. I just let my hair hang loose over my shoulders. I didn't want to do too much. The dress was enough. Everyone was there. It was almost as if the whole thing with Pete had never happened. There was a cheery mood in the air. Vampires and werewolves alike were enjoying themselves. An orchestra was playing. Some were dancing. My eyes searched the room until finally I found Jayden and Esme. They were standing with their father. He was staring at me with a very odd expression. Sadness? I walked over. Then I noticed someone else with them. A beautiful woman. Hair like gold and blue, blue eyes. Perfect figure, marble skin. I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

"Belle, I wanted you to meet someone," Jayden was saying to me, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. I felt even more confused.

"Tania, this is Belle, Belle, this is Tania. Tania is my fiancee."

I thought I was going mad. All the blood left my face. Was this the girl from Canada he was supposed to have married? What is she doing here? Why?

I forced a smile on my face, but I was feeling sick.

"Jayden has told me a lot about you," she was saying. I hated the sound of her voice, it was slutty. Perhaps I was just being jealous. He is a _vampire royale_ after all. What was I thinking? I composed myself once again.

"Really? That's great. Now will you please excuse me?" I said and hurried away. I didn't care if I seemed rude. I needed air… Everything was spinning around me. I gasped when I got outside, as if I'd kept my breath the whole way. I probably did, to keep me from crying. I sat down and bent my head down until the floor stood still.

"Belle?" It was Esme. She sat down next to me, and put her arm around me.

"I'm so sorry about this…"

"Who is she…don't worry, I know who she is, what I meant to ask is what is she doing here? What happened?"

"I wish I could say more, but all I can say is that they are to be bonded soon. There seems to have been a change of plans."

"But why?" I pleaded, then lowered my head onto her shoulder when I saw that she wasn't going to say more. She held me until I gathered enough courage to go back inside.

"I've been very rude. I must apologise," I told her and marched in to find Tania. It didn't take long to spot her. All the young men were admiring her. Thank goodness, Jayden wasn't with her. I apologised, and she replied that it was fine and blah blah blah…

I was relieved when it was over. I went around to see if I could find William. I needed a distraction. He always managed to do that. I couldn't find him anywhere. Mom said she had seen him talking to a nice girl and that they were probably dancing. I sighed and turned around, walked into Jayden.

"Will you please dance with me?" he asked, I could see desperation in his eyes and felt too sorry for him to tell him to howl to the moon. He led me onto the dance-floor. We danced in silence. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to explain. Just hold me, for tonight," I whispered, my voice almost breaking. The song ended and another began. We kept dancing. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his shoulder, wishing the song could go on forever. It had to stop sometime.

"Can I borrow my fiancee?" the slutty voice interrupted as soon as it ended. I wanted to kill her right then, my non-human instincts screamed at me to do so, but I just nodded and gazed at Jayden one last time before walking away. I felt torn up inside. Everything had gone numb. I couldn't feel anymore. Why can't I just die?

Suddenly quietness fell over the ballroom as a woman stormed in crying. I recognised her.

"Mom, mom! What's wrong?"

"It's…William!" she said between gasps. I didn't hear or see anything anymore. How I got outside to him so fast I had no idea. He was lying on the grass outside in an odd angle. Blood trickled from his mouth. I fell to my knees at his side. He was still breathing. Others were streaming out now as well, yelling.

"William!" I said, taking his hand. He was breathing hard. He looked slowly at me as if trying to focus, then smiled slightly. My dad and Mr Conrad were calming the crowd down, or at least trying to.

"Sis. I'm glad to see you."

"What happened?"

"That's not important…" he had to take several breaths before continuing, "I want you to know I love you…the most because we share the same blood…"

"Don't say things like that!" I cried," You'll be allright…" he silenced me with his hand. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I know when I've lost, sis. This was something I should not have done…" he coughed and blood came out. His eyes were out of focus for a few seconds.

"Here…take this bracelet as a token to remember me by. Don't …hate…" he didn't complete the sentence. His hand slacked, leaving the bracelet in mine.

"William!" I called out, but he was gone. Someone tried to pull me away, but I pulled myself loose, hugging him, crying. I didn't care that I was now covered in blood. Or that my dress tore. Someone again got hold of me. I bit him, and he let go with a howl.

"She bit me!" the person was yelling. I didn't want to leave William. Next I was tackled by three men. I yelled and kicked at them, but this time I couldn't get loose. They dragged me inside. I couldn't calm down. Everything was in chaos around me.

"She's going ballistic. We'll have to inject her," I heard someone say. Then something snapped. I growled furiously at them and attacked.

Several men tackled me, but I flung then into tables like they were rag dolls, shattering glassware and furniture.

I couldn't breath. I grabbed my chest. My heart was aching. Was I having a heart attack? It was still beating, but every beat caused terrible pain. I sunk to my knees, gasping. That was when something pinched me.

"Give her space!" someone was saying. I looked up into the crowd, saw Jayden's face, a few feet from me, then looked down at the bracelet I still clutched in my hand, holding my chest with the other, gasping. Everything faded to black and I sunk to the floor.

_____________________

What are your thoughts on the chapter? Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Keep up the reviews! Thank you! (^_*)

A year later...

"Aww, come-on Belle! Don't be such a spoil sport! We're laaateee!" It was Beth. This year Beth was old enough to partake and a guy actually asked her to be his 'date'. Whatever that would lead to I could only guess. She was in the clouds. We were on our way to the Conrad's house. I didn't want to go, but mom said Beth could not go if I didn't. It was sort-of blackmailing me. I feared to go. The royal family would arrive again, like last year. I didn't want to think of it. It hurt every time. Sometimes I couldn't breathe, like that time at the ball. Since that day it was as if I didn't have emotions anymore. Mom and dad had me gone to several physiology sessions, but it didn't help. Cathy was happy to see me. She also had a 'date'. They had met last year and had been going out unofficially for some months. That would explain why she didn't complain too much when I didn't visit her as often as I used to. In fact for the first two months I didn't visit her at all. We spoke on the phone sometimes, but that was it. When the vamps arrived, we were to go and greet them. I steeled myself. The sooner I get it over and done with, the better. Alistair and his wife was there and some others, but I didn't see Esme or Jayden. I felt very disappointed, but then composed myself, greeting them as politely as I could.

"You look well,"Almira was saying. It was only because Cathy had done me up before they arrived. The make-up must be doing their job. Usually I'm quite a mess. The sweatshirt I wore hid the fact that I was very thin.

"We've been hearing good things about you," Altair added. I just smiled and thanked them. As soon as politeness allowed I left. Beth would be sleeping over. Mom suddenly 'gave in'. I was supposed to stay with her. Maybe she hoped this would help me move on.

That night it took very long before I could sleep. I ended up moving my furniture around, so that my bed had a view out the window. It was full moon tonight. I remembered how William always made fun, howling when it was full moon. No werewolf slept when it was full moon. I missed him terribly. No one knows what had happened that night. I knew it was Pete, but he and his friends were never seen again. I had a photo of William and me enlarged and had stuck it to my wall. The bracelet he had given me never left my wrist. It didn't change when I changed shape. I had already mastered the art of being selective to what changes and what not. It was therefore visible around my paw in wolf form as it was around my wrist. I had been trained in the months that had passed. The elders didn't wait, since my 'spectacular' display in the ballroom. I had unusual strength and speed, even for a werewolf. I could have brought the whole building down if I wanted. I had a lot of anger, and learnt to live with it in a way. I developed a greater interest in music, playing the electric guitar. Sometimes I blasted on Mike's drum-set, Cathy's boyfriend. We had formed our own band. He plays drums, I the guitar, and Cathy the keyboard. I wrote music and we practiced it together. I never focussed on the source of my anger, though, the pain… I chose to not feel. I did my guard duties and proved reliable. The elders were pleased with me. Mom and dad were proud, though I knew they still worried about me. You can fool friends, but you cannot fool family, well, at least not my family.

After deciding that my furniture had enough exercise for one evening, I plunged myself down on my bed. I was still not sleepy. I paged through a boring ladies fashion magazine, which usually had me falling asleep in no time. I picked up another book Beth had left in my room. I read the title _Twilight_. "Goodness, no!" I said, dropping it. Why does everything always have to _remind _me? I resorted to my last option, taking the bottle of sleeping pills from my bedside drawer. I've been hiding it. Mom wouldn't like it. I took three out. One was enough to knock a human out cold.

"That should do it," I said to myself and swallowed. Thirty minutes later I still sat wide awake. I played around with my cellphone for a bit. Gosh, am I going to sit up all night? I shook out the other pills. There were six left. I put it back. It can't be very healthy, I knew. Then slowly I started feeling sleepy. Finally sleep claimed me.

I didn't feel too bad the next morning. I noticed that I had been tugged in. Did mom come and check on me? I wondered. I got up, dressed myself, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I heard voices from the kitchen.

"You have no idea what hell it has been this past year. At first she didn't speak, refused to eat anything. She threw everything around in her room, breaking most of her things. We had to force-feed her…it was not a pretty sight. She just kept saying he doesn't love her and that she wanted to die. She tried killing herself twice, but thank goodness, failed. Now she does everything that is expected of her. She does her guard duty, she learns her lessons faithfully and exceeds in whatever she does, but there is no spirit in her. It's like she's a machine…just existing. There is no emotion…sometimes she would cry when she thought no one would see…she sometimes woke up screaming…you have no idea how awful it is…" It was mom relating the story of my life to someone. I wonder who? I counted to three and walked in as casually as I could. I couldn't hide my surprise when I saw Esme.

"Esme!" She stood up, smiling.

"Hi, Belle! Long time no see?" she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I didn't see you yesterday, so I thought you hadn't come this year."

"No, I only arrived this morning. Roland left yesterday for Spain." That explained why she was late. Ah, sweet love. I tried not to dwell on the thoughts that threatened to enter my mind.

Mom had left the kitchen in the meanwhile. Esme held me at arms-length from her, looking me up and down.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks," I said levelly. My cami and boy-shorts didn't do anything to hide my skinniness or the mark on my arm that I got from accidentally bumping into my mirror table or the marks where I had tried to cut my pulses, but being a werewolf meant I healed up rather than bleeding to death. I had broken the mirror last year, and refused to have mom and dad fix it. She studied my face and looked into my eyes, then pulled me against her. "I'm so sorry about everything." She must have seen the shadows under my eyes.

"Why, it's not _your _fault," I said without emotion. I knew I was being an ass, but I didn't exactly feel like little miss sunshine this morning.

"I suppose you wouldn't want to go shopping with me?"

"Sorry, I have guard duty at two."

"We'll be back before then. Come on!" Her enthusiasm made me give in.

"Fine, let me just get my shoes."

We strolled through many shops and Esme bought a lot of stuff, even for me. I didn't buy anything. Nothing interested me. I tried to look interested in what Esme was doing, even trying to make some jokes, but it sounded dull in my own ears. She kept chatting cheerfully. I knew she was trying to help me.

"Thank you, I had fun," I said with a weak smile when she dropped me that afternoon, "I guess I'll see you at the events tomorrow. I'm playing in the band."

"Really? Cathy said something like that. I would love to hear you sing."

I hadn't asked about Jayden and she never talked of him.

This night I was again counting glow in the dark stars against my ceiling. I shook out three of the six pills that was left and swallowed them. I plucked some strings on my unplugged guitar and sang some verses by myself which I wouldn't sing in front of an audience, ever. I was feeling quite depressed, and my music always reflected my mood.

Later I opted for other artists' songs. _"I just want to scream and lose controoool, throw my hands up and let it goooo, forget about everything and run awaaaay, yeaaaah, I just want to fall and lose myseeeeelf, laughing so hard it hurs like heeeell, forget about everything and run awaaaay, yeaaaah…" _ That was a piece from one of Avril Lavigne's songs. Then I remembered it was the same song I had been doing my little skip thingy down the corridor the day Jayden first came to visit. Damn… I dropped the guitar like it was burning me.

A single tear managed to slip out before I sunk away. I've not cried again since that night. Not at William's funeral, and never thereafter. Again, the next morning, I found I had been tucked in again. I asked my mom about it, but she didn't know anything about it. Perhaps she was afraid I'd totally freak out at her tucking me in like a little child? Was it perhaps Esme? Why would she sneak into my room at night to tuck me in? It doesn't make sense.

__________

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

All the reviews are great! Thanks everyone! :-)

A day at the games

I met up with Cathy and Mike early next morning, and we set up a small stage for us. Mr Conrad insisted that we play. It wouldn't really be an audience thing, just some music in the background while the others compete. I hated people staring at me anyway. Esme came to say hello, and look with fascination as we tested the equipment.

"You learnt to play that in a year?" she asked, pointing to the electric guitar now plugged into a wicked amplifier. I grinned. "It's amazing what you can do if you put your mind to it. Though, I wouldn't say I'm a pro."

"What are you talking about, you rock with that thing!" Mike objected.

"And you two do too. Let's stop babbling and rock up a party!" I said, winking at Esme. She stood a bit back. Sensitive ears are going to go through great tribulation.

We played several songs, and actually did have an audience. I just focused on my guitar. Later we played some of Avrils's songs too. Cathy knew I liked her music very much.

"_Wish you were here, you left out the e, you left without me, and now you're out there with a, hey hey psycho babe, I hate you, why are guys so lame, everything I gave you, I want everything back, but you…" _I loved singing this song. It expressed how I felt about a certain blond hair, blue eyed slut…not that I gave Jayden anything that I wanted back…well, that would not be completely true. I gave him my heart…

Esme complimented our performance afterwards. "I can hear that you put your soul into the music… you are still hurt." I laughed dryly, trying to hide that she had pressed on a very sore spot, saying that I'm doing fine, but her eyes showed that she didn't believe me.

Beth had talked me into joining their group in the race. It was something that was organized for this years 'newbees'. There were four groups. Each group was given a map with their route. All routes were the same length, but in different directions. The group that made it home first would win. There would be all kinds of obstacles on the way. Our group consisted of Beth, me, two other werewolves and two vampires. We knew the vamps would of course be faster, but the point was that the group work together to reach the end. The two vamps were clearly not interested in giving co-operation. They left us as soon as we were out of sight.

"Hey! We're supposed to stay together!" Beth yelled.

"Forget them. They're no good anyway, stupid bloodsuckers," the one boy was saying, who's name was Philip. I stifled a growl. I didn't like him talking about them like that. The girl was his girlfriend, Jane. They came from the south. We braised ourselves for the road ahead and formed a line. They just decided that I should lead, being the oldest. It would be a long run and the sun was beating down on us mercilessly.

"Can't we stop for a while?" Beth complained when we reached a pool. The others also looked bushed, so we changed to human shape and took a rest. I dipped my head into the water. It was so refreshing.

"From here we turn east until we come to the mountain with the gnarled oak, then we turn west…" I said, studying the map. "They could have given more clear directions!" Philip was complaining.

"I think the idea is that we must find our way there, Philip," Jane replied.

"It looks like there's a storm coming in," Beth said, pointing to the sky. It was getting clouded, and darker fast.

"Wow, just a while ago, the sun wanted to beat us to death and now the rain is going to flush us. What's next?" Philip moaned. Doesn't look like the strong type. I felt sorry for his girl. I could see she was getting annoyed with him.

"We'll just have to face whatever comes our way. Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we get home!" I said as cheerful as I could and took off. They reluctantly followed. Beth was singing some silly song about dwarfs marching in the mountains…

We were on a ledge when the storm broke out. It was quite high down, and the path was getting slippery. Philip was complaining almost the whole time now and Jane refused to talk to him. We had stopped following the trail on the map. Instead we chose a direct path home. I wondered if the others were okay. Just then Beth yelled as she slipped. I instinctively grabbed hold of her and pulled her up.

"Thank you…that was close!"

We just rounded the corner when we spotted one of the other groups. The all-werewolf group. They were definitely lost.

"Hey!" the one boy shouted, "we need help. Suzie slipped. We cannot reach her." We made our way over to them. He pointed across to where a figure was lying still some metres down on another ledge.

"We called out to her, but she's not responding. It's too far to jump. What are we going to do?" he explained in a high-pitched voice. I calculated the distance.

"Stand back..."

"What? Are you mad? No one can make that jump, you'll just get yourself killed!" Philip yelled at me.

"It's the only way. From there I can tie her to me and descend to the pathway further down and make it back. You'll have to take the lead, Beth."

She stared at my wide-eyed. "Me?"

"Yes. I have faith in you. Get our friends safely home, sis." She smiled timidly. I winked at her.

Suzie had been the one leading the other group.

I took several steps back.

"Be careful, Belle," Beth was saying.

I smiled. "You too."

"Here goes nothing." Then I ran. I could feel the adrenaline pulse. This _would_ be one hell of a jump. I picked up speed and then pushed off and flew. It felt like time was standing still as I flew through the air. Then I hit the rocks on the other side, and slammed my nails into it, breaking some of them. It hurt a lot, and my breath was knocked out of me, but I kept holding on. I climbed to where Suzie was lying. She still had a pulse. She had some bad cuts, but it would heal up soon. The smell of the blood was intense. I could almost not stand it. She was just unconscious. I talked with her, but she didn't respond. She was still in her wolf form. I tied her to me and we descended to the path. When there, I loosened the rope and carried her on my shoulders.

"I'll see you guys back home!" I called out at them. They had waited and watched until I had safely reached the path.

Somehow it felt like we were not alone, as if someone was following us, but kept out of sight. I caught a somehow familiar scent once, but shrugged it off. It must be my imagination playing tricks on me. I was quite tired now. Carrying Suzie I could not shift into wolf form. Finally I reached the events field. The crowd were huddled under the safety of a huge tent. It was still raining hard. I saw Beth and the others. Suzie was taken of my hands. Mom embraced me and cried, saying she was so worried. Dad looked proud at his daughters. Altair and the others also were impressed. The two vamps that were supposed to be with us didn't look too happy. I heard later that Philip complained about them and that Altair had a word with them. I didn't like all the attention. I just wanted to disappear, and did so as soon as I got a chance. I ran home.

I kept away from the events field as much as possible from that day. I traded with others as much as I could. I had already gathered so many I.O.U'S from the others who rather wanted to be at the events than do guard duty, that I could easily take vacation for a whole month. It calmed me to run. I often visited William's grave, sharing some news with him as if he could hear.

"I wish you were here, Will," I said, " you would have been proud of Hugh and Gavin. They are still the best players in the team. Cathy and Beth are matched now. It kind-of gets lonely and boring without you." I re-arranged the small bunch of flowers I had put on his grave. The wind was always messing it up.

"I have to go now…pretend I'm all happy so mom and dad don't send me to the psychiatrist again. I guess it means good-bye for now." Somehow I kept feeling that I wasn't alone. A chill went down my back. No one had seen Pete since that day… I shape-shifted into wolf-form. My image mirrored in the puddle of water near me. My fur was silver, like William's had been, but my paws, tail, ears and snout were black. It wasn't too unusual, but my eyes were silver as well. It made others nervous. When I got angry it turned black…

_______

Please review! Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11

Reconciliation

The end came quicker than I had thought. I didn't see Esme much. Cathy had her boyfriend now. I was not needed. So I felt. I visited William often.

Mom insisted that I attend the ball. Dad supported her, saying that it was declared a guard-free night, and that everyone was _obligated _to be there. I said: "Yeah, whatever."

I knew they just wanted me to get over everything, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to be left alone.

I went for another long run. My fur was all wet from the soft rain and sweaty. Mom was so relieved to see me.

"You better get going or we're going to be late. There's leftover lasagna in the microwave if you need something before we eat later tonight."

I found the most beautiful red dress lying on my bed. Mom was trying so hard. I felt a bit guilty for being so difficult. Perhaps I should just put on the dress to make her happy. I jumped into the shower, then tried it on. It looked good on me. It had a low back, and the front reached about a hand below the collarbone, not revealing too much. It was strapless, and had a horizontal band that run across my upper arms, and it's length reached my ankles. The bodice was decorated with small beads…I looked closer…or is it small pieces of glass?

"Cool," I muttered to myself. It must have cost mom a fortune… I quickly did my hair and make-up. I really wasn't in the mood. I felt especially gloomy tonight. Memories of what had happened last year threatened my sanity. Mom and dad complimented me, Beth jealously complained, and we all set of to the ball.

I felt nervous. Would the memories haunt me there? The hall was filled. Again the orchestra was playing. I unwillingly glanced to where I had seen Jayden that night. _Of course he wouldn't be here you dote! He's probably somwhere in Canada…stop right there! _I forced my mind to shut up. I spotted Cathy and talked with her a bit, then with Esme. I was feeling very tense. Once I thought my heart was going to stop. I heard someone say: "Hi, William!" I spun around to see. _Of course it would not be him, stupid. There are other Williams too you know. _Gavin came over and asked me if I wanted to dance. Trying not to hurt his feelings, I accepted, but I kept thinking of when last I had danced like this in someone's arms…Everything was starting to get too much for me. The lights annoyed me. The noise was driving me insane. It was getting hard to breathe. I blinked to keep the tears away. _Oh god, not that! I don't want to cry… Not now._

The music just stopped. "Excuse me," I said and rushed out into the night. I kicked off my shoes, transformed and started running.

I ran for many miles, until I finally came to a piece of open land in the forest. There were two granite stones standing. My mother that I never knew, and William's graves. My place of solitude. Flowers bloomed around it. I changed back to my human form. My hair was now windblown and hanging wild on my shoulders. It was a little damp from the soft rain falling. It wouldn't be long before the storm started. For the first time since William's death I started crying.

Then it hit me. What I've been fearing for the whole month. I grabbed my chest, gasping for air, and sunk to me knees, curling up in a tight ball. I didn't have it again since that day William died. My whole chest was paining.

"Please let me die," I begged, tears streaming. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rolled as if in answer. The dress had teared. Damn. Mom's going to be angry… A hand suddenly touched me. I looked up, still breathing with difficulty. I couldn't believe who's face I was seeing.

"Pain and now insanity. What further punishment do you wish to inflict on me?" I asked between breaths, still clutching my chest tightly . I must be hallucinating. At least the pain was a little bit duller now…

"I never meant to hurt you, Belle," Jayden was saying very tenderly as he pulled me to his chest and held me close.

"If being insane feels and smells so good, I'd take my pick every day," I whispered.

He laughed softly, moving a strand of hair out of my face, kissing my cheek softly. I felt confused. This hallucination felt so real. He wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm being serious, Belle. I only said Tania was my fiancee, because my father felt it was best if we didn't see each other anymore."

"What?" My mind was feeling very wary.

"When you crossed over. There is this rule that werewolves and vampires don't mix… Your father and mine decided it was for our own good. I only used Tania to make a complete break. I thought if you were thinking I was going on with my life you would too. I see now I was so wrong. Every day without you was pure torture. I love you, Belle. I never want to be away from you again. No matter what the rules are. I don't care anymore." I sat in shocked silence, trying to absorb everything and decide if I really was insane or not.

"Crap, I've gone crazy. My hallucinations are now explaining things to me," I said, lowering my head onto his shoulder.

"This is not a hallucination, Belle…can hallucinations do this?" He lifted my chin and kissed me on the mouth, with so much passion and desire, it should be illegal. He moved down to my neck, showering it with kissed. It felt so familiar…Recognition flashed in my mind. It finally felt like I was waking slowly from a coma.

"Jayden?" He held my face so he could look into my eyes.

"Yes, Belle?"

"Is it really you? Were have you been?" I whispered, having no strength left in me. The pain was leaving my body now and I could breath more easily.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never leave you again," he said picking me up and carrying me. I guess I was still in shock. It was raining hard now. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. To smell him. I kissed his neck. It almost sounded like he was purring. He held me closer as I fell asleep.

__________

What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! (-:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke the next morning, aware that I was not alone. I was in my bed, still wearing the red dress I had on the night before. It was a bit uncomfortable to sleep in. My hair was still damp and probably a mess. Then I became aware that I was lying with someone. I recognised his smell. Jayden. His eyes were still closed, not like he needed sleep. I moved slowly so that I could have a better look at his face. So beautiful. Can it be real? I longed for his lips on mine. I wanted to touch his cheek, but hesitated. Suddenly his hand took hold of mine and pressed it against his face. The sudden movement startled me. His eyes were open now, observing me. We gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He then kissed my hand, still not letting it go.

"Please forgive me, Belle," he whispered. I could see remorse on his face.

"I forgive you," I whispered back after a while. He smiled the most beautiful smiled I've seen in a long time. I laid my head against his chest. It felt so good. For the first time in so long I felt happy and whole. My head was clearing now from the last of sleepiness.

"You are hungry, your eyes are pitch-black," I observed.

"I haven't eaten yet this week," he confessed.

"Gosh, what _have_ you been doing?"

"Watching you."

"That must have been boring."

"Never. With you there is never a dull moment. You gave me quite a fright when you jumped that cliff…" I just smiled sweetly.

"So it was _you_ that followed us?"

He smiled.

"And tugged me in?"

"And the dress?"

His smile broadened further. No wonder mom and dad were giving me so many compliments as if they've never seen it before. I had thought they were playing some kind of game.

He stroke the sleeve. "Red rubies, the colour of blood…and of love." So they _are_ rubies, I thought. This must have been one very expensive dress…

"Thank you. I'm just sorry I kind-of ruined it."

"My pleasure. I don't mind."

"Oh, I see," I said teasingly," saving up I.O.U's, are you?"

He grinned. "Perhaps."

"Well, then I'll have to even some of them out." I kissed him gently in his neck. "That's for tugging me in."

"Mmmm, I believe I did it three nights in a row," he said, "that entitles me to something more, don't you think?"

"Like what?" He had flipped me over in a wink of an eye. He grinned when he saw my panic.

"Don't worry. I'm not _that_ kind. Some things can wait until later in the relationship, don't you think?" I blushed. He caressed my face. "I love it when you blush," he murmured, then leaned down and kissed me on the mouth like he did the previous night. This time I responded. I didn't want to breath, but unfortunately had to. My head was spinning. He was kissing my neck, then paused. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I know this is bad timing, but I have to feed."

Just then Beth had walked into my room and gasped.

"Mom!" she was yelling as she run downstairs. We grinned at each other.

"See you later, my love," he said.

I pulled him down once more, kissing him before letting go. "I love you," I said. He looked so happy and my heart was singing. He disappeared.

I got up feeling terrific. It felt like I was walking on air.

"What is Beth going on about something of you and a man in your bed, kissing and stuff?" mom asked when I entered the kitchen. She smiled a knowing smile at me and continued frying the bacon and eggs.

"I have no idea. She must have been dreaming. All the guy-hunting at the events before Trevor must be getting to her."

"I wasn't dreaming!" Beth yelled, stomping her foot, then stormed to her room.

The radio was playing a song I loved. I started humming to it.

"Okay, what did you do to Belle?" mom asked with her hands on her hips, "where is the depressed, zombie-like Belle that's been living with us for the past year?"

"I think she went on permanent vacation. It's my turn."

"Did you sleep well?" Mom had a twinkle in her eye. Did she know?

"Yes. I've never slept so well all year."

"That's great, hun," she said watching as I pushed some toast and bacon in my mouth and drowned it with lemon juice.

"Going somewhere?"

"I think I'll take a walk. It's such lovely weather outside. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but your father did say that he wanted to speak with you later today." I felt my stomach knot. "He didn't say what about?"

"No. You know what they are like."

"They? The council?"

Later dad phoned and asked that I come over to the Conrad's house. I didn't see Cathy. I felt scared as I walked into their living room, facing the elders. Altair and his adviser and some other vampires I didn't know where there as well. Was this about me and Jayden? Altair smiled at me friendly. Mr Conrad and some of the others, vampires and werewolves alike, wore serious expressions. Others seemed passive.

"My apologies, "I heard Jayden say as he entered the room," there had been something that required my urgent attention." He stood next to me, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I was shaking. Someone snorted.

"Ahem…" I heard Mr Conrad speak up,"now that we are all here, we can commence with the meeting…it has come to the attention of the elders and his lordship (that means Altair) that these two youngsters wish to bond. As we all know it has always been the rule that kind keeps to kind…" A long discussion followed in which everyone spoke their mind, either against or in favour of vampire/werewolf relationships.

"Besides, she's not a full-blood werewolf," my mentor was saying,"I believe she has vampire traces in her blood as well." The others fell quiet.

"Why do you say that?" Altair asked.

"I had the honour assisting in her training, my lord. She has abilities I've never seen in our kind. Her strength and speed surpasses even our best. And I've noticed sensitivity to light and blood, something that never bothers us."

They were all now staring at me. I clutched Jayden's hand even tighter. He smiled reassuringly at me, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"Even if that is not the case…" Altair was now saying," my son has made it clear that he wishes this one to be his life-mate. He insists in denouncing his rights if he needs to. Personally, I would not wish for it to come to that. It _would _be very disadvantious…" They all knew what he implied, that it could damage the alliance between vampires and werewolves.

"That will not be the case, we can assure you, my lord,"Mr Conrad quickly intervened," I am sure that after discussing the situation, the council is in one mind over the matter. From now on there will be no official prohibition anymore. All will have the freedom to choose whoever they want, but it will be enforced that inter-relationships should not be taken lightly, and have the approval of the elders and my lord's."

"Agreed, then." Wow, this was a quick meeting, I thought. Altair must really have a great influence. I was still speechless while Jayden led me outside. We were followed by Altair and his companions. The elders stayed behind, no doubt to argue.

"Welcome to our family," Altair said to me, smiling, "I have to apologize for interfering before…I really had believed that this was just a phase my son was going through. I see I was wrong." I just smiled weakly. "No need to apologise… you did what you felt was best for Jayden…I can understand that." Altair nodded and smiled. Almira came and gave me hug. Esme seemed very excited.

"Then we'll see you in Italy?"

I looked at Jayden in surprise. "Is that were you live?" I asked.

"No, silly. That's were you'll meet some of the other covens!" Esme informed. I panicked a little.

"Esme, you're freaking Belle out," Jayden scolded his sister playfully, "we'll come when we're ready." _Phew, that's a relieve! _I thought. I was feeling not a bit scared. There was so much I didn't know. Questions I wanted to ask.

"Well, then. We have to be going," Altair now said,"keep well you two, and let us know when you're coming." To my surprise the king hugged me goodbye.

"You're right, she does smell nice," he said softly to his son as he greeted him. I was turning scarlet. Then the royal family left.

I relaxed. Jayden burst out laughing, pulling me to him. "You _are _scared of us!" I glared at him playfully. "Nah…what gave you _that_ idea?"

"I don't know…perhaps intuition…or the fact that you're still clutching my hand as if your life depended on it," he grinned. I only now let go. I didn't realise…

"Fine, you win. I'm scared of vampires, happy now?"

"You don't have to be afraid," he said touching my face," I will never let anyone hurt you." He leaned closer and kissed me softly.

A lot happened in the next couple of days. The council insisted that we have a wedding here. All the clans were in support thereof. I learnt that vampires don't have weddings like humans do. They simply become life-mates and later blood-mates, and somehow everyone just knows it. Well, every vampire at least. I didn't know the details yet. I realised that I knew so little about vampires. Maybe that is the reason why I'm so afraid of them?

It felt kind of weird. No engagement. Beth was soooo jealous. Cathy was very happy for me. Mom beamed. Dad looked proud. He had been one of the few in favour of our relationship at the meeting.

I was wondering how things will turn out while I brushed my hair. I had just gotten out of the shower. Had put on my usual shorts and cami. Summer was still beating the hell out of everything. And being part werewolf, my body temperature ran above normal. I suddenly caught Jayden's reflection in the mirror and jumped. He appeared out of thin air. I hate it when he does that! Esme liked to do the same. Perhaps it's a vampire thing… He laughed and sat down on my bed.

"Is there not some way you can warn me?" I asked a little annoyed, blushing slightly.

"I like it when you are surprised." I picked up a pillow that was lying on the floor near me and threw him with it. He caught it.

"Is that the best you can do?" he teased.

"Now I've had it!" I said laughing and tackled him, grabbing another pillow that was lying on my bed. He blocked, and later got hold of my arms during the struggle. I pulled to the side and we slid of the bed, pillows and duvet plummeting down with us.

"Now you've messed up my bed!" I accused him, grinning. He had fallen on top of me and was still holding my arms. We laughed and then it fell silent between us. We were just looking at each other now. _Great. I wonder if he can read my mind?_ I saw his mouth twitch slightly. I lost myself in his blue eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven. He had let go of my arms, and I slid it around him, pulling him closer to me. He made a soft nasal noise, but kept kissing my mouth, my face, slowly moving to my neck. I could somehow sense that he was a bit tense. My mind was screaming things at me, but I ignored it. I don't want to ruin the moment. He paused for a moment, then I felt a slight pressure in my neck, then I realised his teeth were sinking in. A feeling of wellness flooded over me. _Oh, this feels good._

"Are you okay?" Jayden whispered in my ear after a while.

"I think I'm in heaven," I murmured. He chuckled.

"I don't think you'd find me there."

"Oh, really? I always thought you're my angel." We kissed again until someone knocked.

"Dinner is ready!" Beth was yelling at my door. Luckily I've locked it. I didn't want her running in unexpectedly like the other day.

"Who needs food?" I was saying, pulling Jayden's lips to mine, but he pulled away.

"You have to eat. I've already had mine." I pouted my mouth, "oh, and this was like a little snack?" I asked teasingly, touching my neck. His eyes were very bright, I noticed.

"No, a love-bite," he replied grinning. I had a feeling there was more to it. I got up, washed my neck, then pulled a scarf around it. I couldn't have everyone ask me why I had two small holes in my neck…

"I'll be here when you get back," Jayden said, lounging on my bed which was now tidied up. I smiled, blew him a kiss, and went downstairs.

___________

You like? Don't like? Please review and let me know! (-:


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy! (-:

The Big Day

I couldn't wait to get back in my room. Of course mom and dad didn't know Jayden was there. He's supposed to stay with the Conrads, which meant he would not be able to stay the night. It would not be proper. I rushed back as soon as I could, saying that I was tired. He wasn't there.

"Jayden?" I asked softly and searched for him. He was not in my bathroom, or in the closet. Where would he have gone? I searched my whole room, waited another 30 minutes, then really started panicking. Did he leave? Is he gone? I couldn't stand the thought that he might leave me again. I curled myself up on the floor next to my bed. Later I was shivering from the cold, which is very unusual for me.

Then he suddenly appeared next to me.

"Belle!" he said, shock clear on his face. He picked me up, put me on my bed, covering me with the duvet and two blankets he found in my closet. I still couldn't speak. He folded it around me tightly, then pulled me into his arms. My teeth clattered.

"What happened?" I could breathe a little easier now. _He's still here! He's not gone!_

"I…I thought …" I said through breaths.

"I had to make an appearance at the Conrad's house. Mr Conrad delayed me. Sorry, but I did leave you a note."

"A note?"

"Yes, it's there on your dressing table."

"Oh…I feel so stupid."

"You were afraid I'd leave again?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Please don't hate me. You remember earlier tonight…when I bit you?"

"How would I forget anything you do?"

He smiled, then continued," when a vampire bites someone, it allows him glimpses into the persons deepest emotions and thoughts…" My eyes widened, and my face went scarlet. "Oh, crap." What have I been thinking then? A lot of things, actually. Things I wouldn't say to his face. This is soooo not cool!

He chuckled."Don't worry, I've been thinking some of those things myself… I sensed that you feared something terribly. I wondered what it might be."

I was still blushing. "Now you know." At least that was partly true. I was terrified of losing him again. Of being rejected. The other part was, even though I loved Jayden more than anything in the world, I was still afraid of him. I was afraid of vampires. I didn't really understand why.

"Belle, I promise you, I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll never forgive myself." I touched his cheek, smiling.

"It will just take some time for my mind and heart to accept the fact that you're back for good. It's been so long…" I tear escaped. Jayden caught it and tasted it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, intrigued.

"I just wondered what it would taste like. I've never had tears before."

"You can't cry?"

"Not the same way you do." He seemed reluctant to explain, so I let it at that.

"Oh." More tears streamed down my face.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm not sad. I'm _very_ happy."

"So you cry tears when you are sad and when you are happy?" he asked confused.

"I know it seems psycho, but that's how it works. Both are extreme emotions, I guess."

"Are you _extremely_ happy, then?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said, smiling his mesmerising smile. I pulled at the duvet and blankets so that they covered him too, then put my arm around his waist. His body was cold, but mine soon warmed his up. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke finding myself entangled with Jayden. I nudged myself even closer to him, and kissed his neck. I still couldn't believe he was real. Why me? He kissed my cheek.

"Well, today is the big day. I should get back before the Conrads find out I'm not there. Then I guess I'll see you tonight?" He kissed me softly, then disappeared. Just then my mom came in, all excited.

"Rise and shine, Belle! There's lots to do!" I would have to go through a long and painful process of pampering to get my nails and skin perfect_. Perhaps that's why vampires don't have weddings? Clever of them._ I thought, smiling to myself. Cathy did my nails. Mom rubbed my whole body with some aromatherapic oil she had mixed. She was very into aromatherapy, reflexology, massaging and that kind of stuff. I had to keep it on for five hours before I could take a bath. It was supposed to make my skin silky smooth and soft. Then Mrs Calloway, Clide and Hugh's mom, gave me a facial and I had to wear a hairmask. It was sooooo boring, having nothing to do but wait all the time. Later I heard from Mrs Calloway that the boys were helping setting up the hall where the wedding would be. Jayden was also helping. I already missed him.

Cathy's mom made my dress. Jayden had suggested that we just go to the city and buy one, but she insisted. The community liked their traditions. It was a little too old fashioned to my taste, but I didn't complain. It even had white underwear with it! Not the sexy kind, though…damn… Cathy insisted in helping me with the make-up. I very rarely wore any. I felt like a dressed up doll. My nerves were done by the time we finally set of. We did the whole dad-walk-me-down-the-isle thing. I had a hard time not bursting out laughing and crying at the same time. I had never imagined having my wedding day like this…

"You look lovely, relax," Jayden whispered to me when I stood next to him. He was dazzling in his black suit. He looked very amused. Was my discomfort _that_ obvious? Jayden had rings already for both of us, a gift from his parents. It had a rare red gem set in them, the Cortez-family stone. It was also called the Cortez stone in honour of them.

The party kept on until late. I was so happy when we could finally go home. Jayden came with us. To my surprise mom had made up the guest room for us, the one with the double bed… I liked my room and bed better. Jayden somehow sensed I was freaked out and whispered to me that I could sleep in my room. I felt relieved and ashamed at the same time. I had shared my bed with Jayden before, no problem, but somehow this double bed seemed threatening… perhaps because being my rightful spouse actually gave him certain liberties… I loved kissing Jayden and when he kissed me, and touched me, but I never thought much further than that. How is _it_ done…with a vampire? I was terrified. I took a long shower. It helped me calm down a bit. _I can't believe this! I'm afraid of my husband. I'm really pathetic. _

After the others had gone to bed, I asked Jayden to sneak back to my room with me. It felt right, sleeping together like before in my bed like nothing has changed. I snuggled in against him after setting my cellphone to wake me up early next morning so we could sneak back to the guest room. He seemed distracted and thoughtful and didn't say much. It worried me somehow. We were leaving for Italy the next morning. Jayden had to meet with a coven there on behalf of his father. The Cortez family had a lot of influence in many circles. Esme and Roland would also be there. I was looking forward to see her again.

We were given privacy to pack. We opened the presents that had been given to us and read some of the cards. The whole thing was something strange to Jayden.

"I find some of the things your people do quite…funny,"

"Well I'm sure some of the things vampires do will be just as funny to us."

"Like what?" he asked amused.

"Like _not_ having weddings, for one."

"What for? If two are in love and meant to be together, why do they have to prove it to anyone?"

"It's not done to prove something, just to let others share your joy of finding true love."

He looked thoughtful again. I took another present. It was wrapped in metallic black.

"I wonder who this is from?" I looked at the card. "Hey, this is from Esme!"

"Yes. She asked me to give it to you."

"Oh." I opened it. It was covered in tissue paper. I caught a glimpse of black satin. I pushed more of the tissue paper out of the way to find very sexy black underwear. I blushed instantly.

"What?" Jayden asked, intrigued by my reaction. I put the lid back on.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just…girl stuff…"

"Really?" he asked, and I could see mischief in his eyes. I instinctively grabbed the box. He was there in the blink of an eye, trying to get it.

"Hey. It _is_ for me. Why are you so curious?" I replied, smiling back and still blushing scarlet.

"Why are you blushing so much? I would like to know what my sister _so _thoughtfully gave you."

He was trying to reach past me for the box, but I held it as far away as I could. Then suddenly he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I was so surprised that I dropped the box right into his hand.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"That's unfair! You cheated! You….you…"

He looked into the box. He was surprised at first, then grinned wickedly.

"Mmmm…this _will_ look very good on you…why don't you try it on?"

I thought I was getting a heart attack.

"You have high hopes!" I said, suddenly very interested in packing my other stuff. I heard him snigger.

_________________________________________________

Reviews! Thanx!!! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for all the wonderful support I get.

**Italy**

It was a long trip to Italy. There was this kid sitting in the row in front of us that kept staring at me and Jayden. Most humans don't realise what we are, but it is said that sometimes kids can see through the guise, almost like some people are born with 'the sight' so that they could see fairies and such. I was so tired, that I dropped myself on the bed and fell asleep instantly. I haven't even paid much attention to the grand interior of the hotel we were staying at, or the huge VIP room we had.

The next morning I panicked when I woke and didn't know where I was. I sat up in alarm, waking Jayden.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, still a bit sleepy. I remembered the day before and relaxed.

"Sorry, for a moment I had thought I was kidnapped."

"Not while I'm around." I smiled at him and at the same time realised I had been changed. I was wearing a black satin sleeping gown. It felt wonderfully soft and smooth against my skin.

"You changed me?" I asked Jayden who smiled guiltily.

"You were dead on your feet when we arrived. I couldn't just leave you like that. Besides, I was curious to see if all that pampering and aromateraphatic oil _did_ make your skin as soft as your mom claimed it would…she was right." My hart was playing Avril Lavigne tunes.

"I don't remember packing _this_," I said fingering the lacy bodice, trying to keep myself from blushing like an idiot.

"A gift…from me, to go with the satin underwear." He winked as he said this. Heat flushed my cheeks. _Damn. He's not going to let me off easy._

"I don't understand…why are you so ashamed of your body? I've seen it before and don't think there is anything wrong with it." That time in the forest when I first shape-changed flashed into my mind.

"I'm not ashamed, Jayden. I'm shy. I've never been naked in the company of someone else, not even my mom, since I could dress myself. This is all…new to me", I said not adding that it was scaring the hell out of me sometimes.

He stroked my cheek. "This might present other problems," he said seriously. My stomach knotted. "Like what?" I asked wide-eyed. He chuckled, reached forward and kissed my forehead.

"You are still so innocent…this will make you _very_ attractive to others as well, not that they would dare touch you."

"Why?"

"Because you are mine. My scent is all over your body. Every vampire would recognize it."

"Won't it wash off when I shower?" I asked, trying not to think how he would get his scent all over me, because then I am officially going to turn into a vegetable known as a tomato.

"After the twentieth time, perhaps. If I hadn't touched or kissed you again in the meantime. There are other ways of marking what is yours that is much more…how should I say? Potent?"

"Really? Like what? Um…wait…perhaps I don't want to know."

He just laughed softly.

"I have to go to a meeting today, but Esme promised she would come and pick you up to do some shopping…" I was excited to see Esme again. I had come to care a lot about her. We had become good friends. We regularly wrote emails to each other.

It was nice to go with Esme. We went to a huge mall and walked through so many shops that my head started spinning from all the hustle and bustle. She made me try all kinds of stuff on and bought lots of it too. I complained, but she only said that Jayden had given her permission to buy me whatever I wanted. _Whatever she thought I wanted, _I added in my mind. We were passing a lingerie shop, when she asked me if I liked the gift she bought me for our wedding. I blushed, as usual.

"Yes, I like it…very much. I'm just not brave enough to put it on yet." She laughed her crystal clear laugh that reminded me of spring.

"Well, just so that you know. Jayden loves a woman in black underwear, especially satin." I felt a pang of jealousy. "Did…he see many woman in black underwear, then?"

She laughed again. "You are so cute! Of course not. Jayden and I just know each other very well. I prefer my man not wearing anything at all…"

"Wow, shoes!" I said, pointing to a shoe store, pulling Esme with me. I had to do something!

We left after buying me a pair of long black leather boots and a pair of very elegant silver high heel sandals. It had little stones on it. Probably plastic, I thought. When I asked Esme what it had cost I almost fell on my back.

"Relax, Belle. Jayden isn't concerned about how much we spend. The Cortez fortune is enough to last us several lifetimes over and it is still accumulating." I didn't realise they were _that_ rich. She pulled me into a store with fancy dresses. I had to try several on.

"Why do I need a dress? It's not like I'm going to need it soon."

"Of course you do! Tomorrow night you and Jayden are going to attend a ball held in your honor." I felt the blood leave my face.

"A ball? Here?" _What, did we somehow leave the 21st century? _

"Don't worry, Belle. You'll get used to it. It's part of the negotiations. It used to freak me out in the beginning too, but later it's just like…going to club fang."

"I hope so. I'm just terrified that I might embarrass Jayden in some way. I'm not educated in your ways, Esme."

"You'll be fine," she said, touching my arm reassuringly, "nothing you can do can disgrace my brother. He loves you too much."

"Thanks... How does this one look?" I had a dark green dress on. It was sleeveless, exposing my collar bone, but not too much of my chest. The back was cut low and the hem reached the ground. The bodice was embroidered. The skirt came out wide and swayed as I walked. It was ruffled at the back, flowing down like a waterfall. I loved it.

"That's perfect!" Esme exclaimed. I closed my eyes when she paid for the dress. I seriously hope Jayden _really_ doesn't mind. She took elbow length gloves to go with it.

Jayden seemed very interested in our shopping trip. Esme luckily did most of the talking. She later asked that I show him the dress and shoes. He looked pleased. I felt relieved. Roland came by later and she left with him. I could see that they love each other very much. Just the way they looked at each other spoke volumes. I wonder if that is what people see between me and Jayden?

I ate some chicken stir-fry I had bought from a take-away store on our way home. Jayden complained about it, saying that it could make me sick and that I should rather order from the hotel's menu. A starter cost what a meal for my whole family at our town's best restaurant would have. It still felt awkward to spend money like that, even if it wasn't my own. Only after I promised that I would not buy food from just any take-away stores again, did he settle down, drinking his 'wine' in a crystal glass. He looked so different now. He was still wearing a suit, but he had taken the jacket off and the white shirt's top two buttons were unbuttoned, revealing too little of his gorgeous chest. _Damn…_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking how different you look." He looked very much like his father.

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. It's just so different…" I walked over to him," perhaps this will help." I pulled my hands through his neatly flat gelled hair, messing it up.

"There, that's better." He took hold of my wrists and pulled me onto his lap.

"And now?" I asked feeling like a schoolgirl. He was smelling so nice…_Gosh…_

"I've missed you."

"And I you." I leaned against him, pressing my face in his neck, taking another whiff. I couldn't help myself. His delicious scent filled my lungs. I breathed deeply. He put his arms around me, simply holding me. I listened to his breathing. I knew vampires didn't have to breathe, being technically dead, but it still felt right. And he was humming. I felt so happy.

"Jayden?"

"Yes, my love?"

"About the ball…everyone there are vampires, right?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I should know? I don't want to do anything stupid."

"Just be yourself."

"Okay, but don't be mad at me afterwards if I accidentally insult someone or step on someone's toe or…"

"If you feel like stomping on their toes, fine with me. Most of them would deserve it if you insulted them anyway, so don't worry."

I smiled. "You're so good to me. Thanks."

"You're always welcome," he said in a strange tone. When I looked up in his eyes, they were smoldering. He was looking at me with such desire, that I got up quickly, almost stomping on _his _toes.

"I..er…think I'm going to take a shower," I said, and almost ran to the bathroom. He didn't answer. It felt wonderful to have the warm water fall on my shoulders and back. I tried to analyze what was going on. Why was he looking at me like _that?_ Was it what I thought it was? What will I do? Was I ready for this? I caught a glimpse of my body in the full length mirror that covered the one wall. It was the body of a young woman, shapely and well formed. My hand went to the scar I had on my right hip. It was something I had from when I was a baby. I had no idea what happened. It must have been an ugly cut. Even after so many years it hadn't disappeared like most scrapes and cuts would. My werewolf genes didn't help there.

I suddenly realized that I had rushed into the bathroom without taking clean clothes to change into. I turned to where the towels would hang. There was no trace of any towels. _Damn_! He must have taken it while I was in the shower! I stood there for a while, trying to decide if I should peek out and see if I can run for the closet or yell at him to bring back the towels…but then he will come in here and I'll still be naked… It was clear what he wanted. I felt nervous. Would I be able to please him? Finally, I gathered enough courage to stick my head out. He was lounging comfortably on our bed, reading in a magazine as if nothing happened. The corners of his mouth was twisted up slightly. He _had _done it! He was grinning!

"Very funny, Jayden!"

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't know what I was talking about, gazing at me over the magazine lazily.

"You know very well! Were are the towels?!"

"Must I bring you one?" he asked. I could see he was enjoying this very much.

"Yes…no…agggh! This is _so_ frustrating!"

"You have to get over yourself sometime, Belle. It's not like the world turns around you," he said matter-of-factly.

It felt like the air was punched out of me.

"I don't think the world turns around me!" I objected.

"That's not what it looks like," he mumbled, turning another page, but I heard. _How dare he!_

"You…you listen here, mister!" I said," _you_ stole my towel when I was in the shower, and now you accuse me of being arrogant! _You_ are the one that had the bloody cheek to take my towel in the first place! " I was standing in front of him, hands on my hips, shaking angrily.

He smiled with a satisfied look on his face. I realized I had allowed my indignation to get the better of me. Now I'm standing in front of him in my birthday suit…

"Oh!" I exclaimed, changing color, my hands instinctively trying to cover my body. I turned to run back to the bathroom, but he was suddenly next to me, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Wait! Why do you run from me, my love?" It sounded like he felt hurt. I felt ashamed and sorry. "I feel so exposed, so…fragile…"

"I will always protect you, Belle, and I would never hurt you intentionally. You should know that."

I gathered enough courage to look at his face. All I saw there was love. "Do you trust me?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"I do," I said, accepting it, walking closer to him. He embraced me, slowly caressing me.

"Beautiful…see, there's nothing to be shy about. It's just the two of us."

"I love you," I managed to whisper before he turned off the light.

_____________________

There! Another chapter done!! Yay! So what did you think? Review please! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there! You asked for more, so here it is! (-:

**The ball**

Jayden had phoned to say he'll be here in five minutes. I agreed to meet him in the lobby. I was dressed in the green dress Esme and I had chosen. I had curled my hair and tied it up lightly, allowing strands of it to escape. A little girl came to me.

"Are you a princess?"

I was surprised.

"No, darling. Why do you say so?"

"You look like one. You just need a crown." I smiled at her. She ran to her mom. I looked around a bit. There were a lot of people. At the bar I noticed a young man staring at me. He looked away when I looked directly at him. He was dressed formally, and had curly blond hair, tied neatly. Would he also be going to the ball? I guess other might also be staying here. I noticed the wine glass he was holding, with red fluid. Could it be?_ Don't be so paranoid, Belle!_I composed myself, smiling briefly and looked away. A slight breeze caught my dress and send the skirt floating around me. It had many layers, so I didn't have to worry about too much of my legs showing. Then I saw Jayden. He had just come in and was staring at me with awe. I walked over. He was still just looking at me.

"Say something," I whispered nervously. He said something in Italian, which I could not follow. He put his arm around me, escorting me outside to the car.

"You look so beautiful, my love. I fear I'm going to have a hard time keeping others away from you tonight."

I blushed and laughed. "Don't be silly. I could never compete with your super-model vampire women."

"Super-model?"

"Yes. Perfect body, perfect skin…"

"And you fall short in what way?"

"I'm shorter for one. My hair tends to become frizzy in dry weather. I get angry quickly and do stupid things." I was thinking of last night when I said this. Images of other things we did slipped into my mind too… I blushed.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "You don't see yourself very well. To me you are more beautiful than any of them. Your body is soft and warm while theirs would be cool and hard. Your smell…your lips…delicious. Your eyes reflect innocence and honesty while theirs hide deceit and half-truths."

"How would you know how their bodies would feel like?" I asked, again slightly jealous. Someone as gorgeous as him must surely have had many women in bed. I didn't like the idea. He grinned at me.

"Jealous, are we? To tell you the truth, I am stating the obvious. All vampires are cool by nature unless we had just fed, and our skin tends to be hard and masculine, as you surely know by now. I've never…had any of them like I did you."

"You were still a virgin too?" I asked surprised, regretting it immediately and blushed…again.

"Yes…I was." His eyes were full of meaning when he looked at me fleetly before concentrating again on the road. My heart-rate had picked up. His hand was still holding mine. I felt so happy. _He had kept himself for me!_ I tried to focus on something else. When we stopped he kept me back.

"Wait, I got you something." He opened a box and took out the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen, having the Cortez stone as the center piece. I hadn't put anything around my neck, feeling that the embroidery on the bodice was enough. I turned in my seat so he could help me put it on. His hands lingered on my back. I almost stop breathing. He laughed softly, then got out and opened my door for me. When he had just closed the door I leaned into him and kissed him softly on his cheek, whispering: "Thank you," in his ear.

"My pleasure."

The ball was held at a mansion belonging to one of the vampires here. The hall was huge and there were many vampires. I felt overwhelmed, and kept close to Jayden as he had asked me to do. We greeted a lot of men and women, and I forgot their names as soon as I met the next one. The seemed all to be _very_ interested in me.

"Ah, finally I meet the young lady who stole the young Cortez's heart. Many young ladies are envying you," a man said, looking middle-aged. I was guessing that he was far older.

"I am Lord Olsen, but call me Victor. The Cortez and Olsen families has always been good friends…" he seemed a bit distracted, as if thinking of something else, then re-focused on me. "Welcome to my house."

"Thank you…Victor," I replied.

Very soon we had quite a crowd surrounding us. I tried to keep up with what was being talked about, but didn't understand most of it. Vampire politics… I drifted off towards where there was place to sit. Jayden could still see me here. I looked around, appreciating the beautifully designed Victorian style décor of the room. Those there were all dressed very fancy. I felt glad that Esme took me shopping… I looked at Jayden where he was explaining something to Lord Olsen and some others. He looked so attractive in black. The long jacket was leather. It made him look dangerous and very sexy. I noticed a lot of women looking or rather staring at him and glaring at me from time to time. Esme and Roland were there too and came to greet me. I was grateful for the distraction. He had reddish/bronze hair and green eyes and was of medium height. Roland had a very lively personality, and good sense of humor. I could see why Esme loved him.

A young woman came over to chat as soon as Esme and Roland left to go dancing.

"Hi, I'm Valencia," she introduced herself,"and these are Petra and Sharron."

"Hi, I'm…"

"Paige…we already know," she said handing me a glass.

"Wow, it seems like everyone knows who I am…I feel like a celebrity."

"Congratulations Paige, I heard you got married in that little town you come from…" Petra was saying but quickly kept quiet when Valencia gave her a quick look.

"You must be excited about the life you've chosen," Valencia now said,"there will be so much for you to learn…"

"I guess so," I said nervously. I wish Jayden could come over, but he was still in conversation with Lord Olsen.

"There is so much I don't know. I wish I could have a manual or something. I am actually so scared I am going to do something embarrassing tonight."

Petra and Sharron smiled sympathically, but Valencia not. Something seemed odd about her. I got the feeling she didn't like me very much. Why she bothered to come and speak to me, I had no idea…

"True, it is not easy. Especially with the negotiations going on and everything. The Cortez family plays a very important role in our society. Any slip-ups can have catastrophic consequences."

_She was trying to make me nervous, as if I wasn't enough already… I wonder what her problem is?_

"Well, then…" she said after a long pause as if waiting for her words to sink in,"a toast then, to you and Jayden." She lifted her glass, as did Sharron and Petra. I lifted mine to theirs. It was too late when I realised what was in the glass. I had already taken some of the liquid into my mouth. _What am I going to do?! I can't drink this! _

They finished their glasses and were now looking at me. What am I going to say? Should I spit it back in the glass? That would be extremely rude. The only other option was to run to the restroom. I got up quickly.

"Third door on the right," Valencia said as if knowing exactly what was happening. I heard her saying something to Petra and Shannon as I was leaving. I couldn't make out the words, but her tone was dripping of sarcasm. I was very relieved to get the stuff out of my mouth. Then I suddenly realised that this wasn't the womans restroom…A man just walked in…_Oh great…_

I probably looked like a tomato now. Several people were looking at me. I wished I could dissapear… I can't believe how I just fell for everything. The glass, the deliberate directions to the men's room… I wonder who this Valencia really is? I could no longer see her. I wonder where she went off to now?

"Are you okay," Jayden suddenly whispered to me. I jumped.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll tell you later."

The rest of the evening went well. I didn't insult anyone or stomp on others toes. Jayden kept careful watch over me as I was obligated to danced with some of the men. After all, I was part human. I liked dancing with Jayden the most, of course.

"Can you please help me get out of this dress?" I asked Jayden back in our room.

"Oh, now you're suddenly not shy anymore?" he asked teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that," I replied smiling. My body was speaking differently. It wanted him badly. Being close to him all night at the ball and smelling him was driving me insane. He helped me unbutton the dress at the back and I let it fall to the ground. He looked surprised. I was wearing the black underwear. Before he could say anything I had my arms around him and kissed him.

"What is this for?" he asked after a while.

"It's your fault. I seem to have become addicted to you," I replied. He grinned.

"Good. At least now I don't have to lure you out with towels anymore." I smiled back at him.

"Mmmm. I wonder what I'll lure you with?"

"Silly girl. Just seeing you in that black satin underwear makes my mouth water."

"I'm not going to bite you, though. I doubt it would have the same effect." He brushed my cheek and smiled.

"Then you don't mind if I do?" he asked, sinking his teeth slowly into my neck. The sensation that spread through my whole body felt wonderful. I guess it could be compared to a snake's venom. It numbed me and slowed down my reflexes at the same time, but wasn't lethal. Someone could only be turned into a vampire by exchange of blood. After a few minutes the 'love drug', as I came to think of it, wore off.

He didn't resist like I expected when I pushed him back onto our bed. I looked into his eyes, he just looked back, stroking my hair.

"You're surrendering?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow. He smiled, revealing his fangs slightly. "I'm letting you. There is a difference."

"You know with us werewolves the one on top is the victor."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'll let you be the victor, just for tonight…"

__________________

So, what is the verdict? Reviews please! (-:


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait! A lot is going on at the moment. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Just a word of warning, this chapter contains some violence and strong language. Guess that's what you get in a werewolf-vampire fight, hey? (^_*)

Rough encounters

The next morning Jayden had to leave early for another meeting. Another coven had just arrived and apparently there were serious matters that had to be discussed. Esme couldn't come over today, so I tried keeping myself busy in our room. There was a book store not far from the hotel, and I found a novel that looked like it could prove interesting. I read almost the whole day, and fell asleep. I woke when the door closed.

"Jayden?" I asked getting up. Finally he's back! I froze when I saw it's not him, but the man I had seen in the lobby the other day…

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked levelly.

"Yes," he said in a heavy accent, "by not making this messy. I promise I'll kill you as quickly and painless as possible." I took several steps back.

"Why would you want to do that?"

He chuckled. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No."

"Does Olsen ring a bell?"

"I met Lord Olsen at the ball. He was a friendly man."

"Not Victor, I speak of Valencia."

"Valencia? Who is she?" I asked, for a moment confused.

"Don't play with me! You know very well who she is! She was meant to be with Jayden Cortez, to be his lifemate…to become his bloodmate. Not you!"

Light dawned. _Darn._ I was in big trouble... The wolf in me growled.

"And what is that to you?" I tried to sound confident.

"It doesn't matter… no one humiliates an Olsen. No one!" He looked crazy. He bared his fangs at me.

"You make a terrible mistake if you think you'll get away with this. My _lifemate _will smell you on my body and won't rest until he finds you." I had emphasized the fact that Jayden and I were in fact lifemates. This seemed to anger him more. _Oops…_

"I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find your body."

"Your smell is already in this room. And apart from that…you just messed with the wrong _bitch_," I said enjoying my own inside joke.

"This should be interesting. Well, then, shall we?" he said taking a fight-ready stance. I took my place, facing him, then transformed. He was surprised.

"A werewolf! Cortez went and bonded with a bloody damned werewolf! This is madness!" he screamed and attacked. I bit his arm and he kicked me in the ribs. We rolled. He got hold of my tail and I yelped, sinking my teeth into his calf. He threw me into the dressing table, scattering the mirror and breaking the vase that was on it. I gasped, my breath was slammed out of me. Then he pushed me into the glass doors leading to the balcony. Pieces of glass had pierced my skin in several places. I attacked him again, but I could feel myself weaken from blood-loss. I tore his arm open, but it didn't seem to bother him. He then pinned me on the floor. I no longer had strength to maintain my wolf form and changed.

"Not bad, _bitch,_" he scowled at me, "but now you die."

"I don't think so!" I gathered my last strength, pushing him into the opposite wall, leaving quite a dent in the plaster. He dusted himself, chuckling.

"You'll have to do better than _that_. I really don't see what he sees in you." I knew I didn't have the strength to withstand another onslaught. Fighting a vampire was different than practicing with werewolves. I tried bluffing.

"It's too late. He's already here," I said, trying to look as confident as I could. He hesitated for a moment, listening.

"Nice try, dog!" he said, as he neatly caught the piece of mirror I had flung at his chest. _Oh, god, I don't want to die now. Not now, when Jayden and I finally have each other!_

He grabbed me by my throat and pressed me against the wall. I couldn't breathe. I tried screaming, kicking and scratching him, but to no avail. My head started spinning. My sight was blurring. Suddenly the pressure around my throat was gone. I fell to my knees, gasping. I still couldn't see. I heard furious growling and heard a lot of movement and more furniture got trashed. My sight cleared so that I saw Jayden and the other vampire fight. This was unlike anything I had seen at the competitions. Jayden looked terrifying. His eyes pitch black, teeth bared completely, growling and attacking like…well a vampire. He was extremely angry. Something about the scenario seemed very familiar… The other vampire fought back fiercely, but he had already had a round with me. I could see he was getting tired. Then Jayden grabbed hold of him and somehow tore him apart. He fell, then disappeared. I was too shocked to respond. My clothes tattered. I was still bleeding a little. Some wounds had started closing up. I still needed to get some glass pieces out.

He was by my side in a second.

"Belle!"

"I'm alright. Careful, I'm bleeding." I didn't want to put him through unnecessary temptation.

"To hell with the blood!"

He helped examine my wounds, and to get the glass out. He was still growling as he saw the slashes I had sustained.

"How dare he!" he hissed as he was disinfecting the wounds. With the glass out it should heal up in a couple of hours. I had lost a lot of blood. The floor was covered with it. It was arranged to move us to another room so that the mess could be cleaned up.

I was still edgy when I woke the next morning. I was startled when Jayden moved next to me. My wounds were healed now. He insisted that I not be alone under any circumstances again. Esme picked me up and I visited her until Jayden returned. I had told him what my attacker had said, and he later informed me that he had a word with Lord Olsen, and that neither he nor Valencia knew anything about this. He said Lord Olsen was genuinely shocked when he heard the news.

I woke that night, screaming. Jayden held me tight, as I sobbed terribly.

"It was just a bad dream, my love. You don't need to be afraid. I'm here," he whispered in my ear. When the sobs finally quieted down I gathered courage to speak.

"It…it wasn't a dream…it was a forgotten memory I wish I would never remember again…" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What is it that had upset you so?"

"I remember… how my mother and father died…" he waited patiently for me to continue.

"I had been very young, two maybe three. I remember hearing my mother scream. I found her lying on the kitchen floor. There was blood everywhere. She was still alive. She told me to hide. I hid in one of the kitchen cupboards. I could still see what was happening through a crack in the door. Then two men entered…vampires…the one I recognized as my father from a photo my mother had. The other was arguing with him. I didn't understand what it was all about, just that they were upset. My father was kneeling next to my mother. The other vampire attacked him…a chair was thrown at the cupboard I was hiding in with such force that a leg shot right through, into my side. That is where I got this scar from… I was too terrified to make a sound. There was a lot of noise and eventually all was quiet. They were just gone. My mother died while I sat with her. My ...brother was visiting friends, and only came back the next morning. He found me sitting next to our mother's body, still holding her hand… he carried me all the way to town. We were taken in by my mother's family. Paul Fairweather was her brother... Sonia had told me that I had been sent to a psychologist, but that I couldn't remember anything. I didn't speak for two years…the encounter yesterday must have stimulated some of my hidden memories…" I looked at Jayden and could see shock on his face. My shirt was already drenched with tears.

"I think I know who you speak of." It was my turn to be surprised.

"Your father may have been of the Monforte family, the only son an heir of Erick Monforte. He was the one that started the treaty between vampires and werewolves. He was a very persuasive person and was respected by many, vampire and werewolf alike. His father didn't approve of his ideals and was furious when your father bonded with a werewolf woman…this other vampire…what did he look like, can you remember?"

"I remember he had something covering his left eye. There was a scar reaching to his chin."

"Then it is true…" Jayden said surprised, "rumour had it that the old man murdered his son and then went mad, and later killed himself. No one has ever seen him since…so _that's_ why you are so afraid of vampires…it makes sense."

"I wish I'd not remember all this…"

Jayden kissed my forehead.

"I'll always be there to protect you, my love. You don't have to fear. Our relationship is approved by my father and the Cortez family. They all love you." This brought a smile to my face. I only now looked at his face again.

"Jayden!" He was crying, but the tears were blood.

"I know," he said smiling faintly. I instinctively wiped them away. I looked at the blood on my fingers…then I did something strange, I tasted it. Jayden observed me curiously. Funny, it didn't make me feel like throwing up. It had a sweet kind of taste to it. "Not bad," I said, smiling at Jayden just to break the ice. He smiled back.

______________

Done! What are your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far? I'd love to know. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there! Another chappie finally posted! (-: Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your support and reviews, keep them coming!

The Olsen Mansion

We were invited to stay at the Olsen Mansion after Lord Victor heard what had happened. We later found out that the young man who had attack us was his brother's estranged son. He was very ashamed at his behaviour even though he was sad that Jayden had killed him. I didn't think it was a very good idea, but Jayden didn't want to refuse the lord a chance to redeem his family name's honour.

Then I learnt whom the other coven was who arrived. The other Olsens. The young man's father didn't seem to be resentful. I froze as I was introduced to their daughter, the woman I wanted to see least of all in the world…Valencia. She acted like she never met me had happened at the ball was still burning like coals in my head. I watched Jayden carefully as he spoke with her and was relieved. He didn't seem to be attracted to her in any way. She didn't look too pleased about it. For a moment I had feared… There was another woman, a friend of Valencia, who came to visit with her.

"Let my introduce you to my best friend, Karin," she said. Somehow I knew she was lying. Karin had black hair like mine, but it was cut short. I heard a gasp and looked at Jayden with shock. It looked like he was struck in the face or couldn't breathe. I looked back at Karin and then Valencia. I saw the faint smile on her face. She was doing something to Jayden.

"Jayden?" I said, taking his hand. My touch seemed to anchor him. "Good to meet you, Karin," he forced himself to say. We left as soon as we could. Jayden was squeezing my hand so hard that it started aching after a while. I asked Jayden what had happened but he said that he wasn't sure. He had a long talk with his dad on the phone that night. I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

It worried me. The way he looked at Karin…I didn't like it. I felt jealous and insecure… When we made love that night, I sensed that everything was not in place. He seemed troubled. He didn't give me a 'love-bite' like he usually did. When he was asleep, I was still laying awake for a long time. A silent tear fell onto my pillow.

The next morning I woke up alone. I looked for him. Later I walked into Esme. She was chattering with me the whole time. I got the feeling she was trying to distract me. She seemed on edge, as if not wanting me to go somewhere… Later I excused myself saying I want to use the bathroom. I met Valencia on the way there, unfortunately.

"Oh, you're probably looking for Jayden," she said," I saw him last in the library." She looked like a cat who got a bowl of cream. What on earth was going on? I made my way there. I sensed that someone was inside. The door was not completely closed. I peeked. Karin and Jayden were there. He had her pressed against a wall, and was…._what? That can't be right? Am I hallucinating?_ He's kissing her! She seemed to enjoy every moment. She had her arms around him. The wolf in me growled. _You should burst in there and tear her apart!_ Or at least confront them, but the coward in me made me run. I bumped into Esme again. I was crying, I didn't bother to hide my tears.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her and sped off.

"Belle!" she called after me, but I ignored her. I went to our room, pulled off the ring Jayden had given me and put it on the mirror table. I weighed my options. I could go home. Mom and dad would be happy to see me again…but I knew I wouldn't be able to live without Jayden…I cried bitterly. A very old familiar pain took hold of me in my chest. My sight became cloudy. I packed the things I knew had not been bought by Cortez money, which included the nice cellphone he had bought me, except one armband. I needed cash. I knew I had to get away from here. I snuck out through the balcony just as Esme entered the room. I was careful not to make any noise. I ran. I later found a cab and asked to be taken to the city airport. On my way there I pawned the armband I had and phoned mom and dad from a telephone booth. I got enough money for the armband to pay for the trip home and back if I wanted to.

"Honey, how are you?" My mom's voice crackled over the line.

"Mom, I'm coming home." I gave her the time I would arrive there and hung up.

I kept my sunglasses on, to keep people from seeing how red my eyes were from crying. It was the longest trip in my life. I was very weary and tired when my parents finally picked me up and drove me home. They didn't ask anything, or expect me to say something. Dad looked angry, but he kept silent. He would probably have a word with the council. They will probably be saying things like: "See, werewolf-vampire relationships don't work!" _Perhaps they were right? I thought bitterly._ Right now I hated everything. They understood that something had gone wrong. Beth and Ava were very happy to see me. When I finally got into my room alone, I fell onto my bed and was gone the minute my head hit the pillow. I had no more strength to cry.

I slept most of the next day. Mom came to check up on me, bringing me a toasted sandwich, but I couldn't eat. It didn't take long before everyone knew I was home. Cathy came around. I couldn't tell her either, though she begged and pleaded. Later my dad said that Jayden had phoned. To my annoyance he had told him I was here. I didn't want him to come here. I didn't want him in a thousand mile radius from me. I was still too hurt and very, very angry. _How could he?_

I took a long run in the woods. Visited William's grave. I didn't cry anymore. I was too angry. I felt like tearing up the world. Later I shredded up a tree trunk with my nails, trying to relieve some of my anger and frustration. I threw rocks around. I yelled. I stayed out all night. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Then I ran into someone. At first I had thought it was Jayden, but it was Pete. He first looked surprised to see me, then grinned.

"Well, well, if it isn't little missy alone in the woods! Must be my lucky night."

"Don't mess with me Pete, I'm not in the mood for your games now."

"Oh, come now. Who said I wanted to play games? The moon is almost full, and it's such a lovely night…"

"Get lost!" I yelled at him. He suddenly attacked me.

I came home with some major cuts and bruises. Some had started closing up. I was very weary. My long silver and black fur sticky from the blood, not all mine. The smell was nauseating. I tried getting in noiselessly, holding onto a wall while I changed back to human. Then the lights went on. I spun around, growling, ready to attack.

Mom and dad were there. They were shocked to see the state I was in.

"What happened?" Mom asked rushing over to help me. I pushed her away from me, walking towards the stairs. "I'm fine." I hissed.

"What happened?" Dad now asked. I stopped. I had to respond. He was the alpha of this family. Werewolves were taught to respect their alphas. I licked my broken lip.

"I found Pete," I finally said. Mom and dad looked surprised.

"And?" he asked.

I took a breath. "He attacked and we fought. He ran away." _Coward!_

"You're hurt. Let me help you clean those cuts…" mom tried again.

I growled at her as she reached out to touch me. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled, and stormed up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me, locking it. I didn't put the light on. It only irritated me. I made my way to my bathroom, splashing my face, taking off the bloody clothes. Then I took a shower and washed my hair. Now I could smell and breathe easier.

"Damn," I said as I looked at all the scratches on my body. I _was _a mess. Skinnier than ever and full of scars. Great! Another scent suddenly filled my nose as I walked to my closet. _Jayden_. I spun around, growling, to find him standing two steps from me. I was startled. He's so close and I only smelled him now! The fight with Pete must have really fatigued me.

"Belle," he said in an almost pleading voice.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed, stepping back. He ignored me, walking closer.

"Stay away, I will attack!" I threatened. He was still coming. I growled and attacked. He grabbed me, slamming me into the wall, but only to pin me against it.

He sounded irritated. "I want to explain!"

I bit into his shoulder. He let go of me with a groan and I pushed him away. He was getting angry. "You will regret that!" he hissed, "you are mine. I will not have this behavior from you."

"Really?" I spat, "did you tell it to that slut you were making out with in the library?"

He growled dangerously. The next moment I was flung, and fell onto the bed. He pinned me again, this time keeping distance from my teeth. I struggled and bucked, almost getting him off, but then he flipped me over and pulled my arm behind my back.

"Stop being so childish!" he hissed. I kept still.

"Why did you come…" I asked, but my voice broke. I started sobbing. I clenched my teeth. _I am NOT going to cry! _

"Belle, I know what happened hurt you, and it was not my intention for it to happen that way…" I waited silently for him to continue.

"Valencia tracked this woman, Karin, to drive us apart…how much do you know of blood-mating?"

"I've heard it is when a vampire changes someone to become his or her mate for eternity," I replied reluctantly.

"Yes, but it is not always so simple. It does sometimes happen that someone's blood calls very strongly to a particular vampire. Some say it is destined for that one to become the vampire's bloodmate…"

"Was…Karin's blood calling you?" I asked carefully. I had thought to distract him so I could get out of his grip, but Jayden was still holding my arm tightly.

"Yes. I went to her that morning to tell her to keep away from you and me as far as possible if she desired to live. I wasn't prepared for when she suddenly kissed me. It crazed all my senses…I had been so close to…" he suddenly kept quiet. I had tensed.

"Did you…?" I asked in what was barely a whisper.

"No. I couldn't. The thought of betraying you… I don't care what our blood said. It's not right." I shivered, but it was from relieve, not from the fact that I was in underwear only.

"I feel quite stupid now for running, but I was confused and it hurt so much…"

He groaned, then let go of my arm, letting me turn over. I sat up. Being so close to him I could make out his features. I gasped in shock. He looked terrible. His hair was disheveled. His face was sickly pale. His eyes were pitch black. He looked like he was on the brink of dying.

"Jayden!" I said and instinctively reached for him. My heart burned for him, I didn't think of Karin or what had happened. I only saw Jayden.

"What must I do?" I asked almost hysteric, clasping his hands in mine. He swayed slightly, smiling faintly.

"I had a rough week finding you…" he laid down on his back, closing his eyes. I panicked.

"Jayden! I want to help you, what must I do?" I had wrapped my arms around him, kissed his shoulder where I had bit him and pressed my cheek against his chest. It had already almost healed completely. _Please don't die! _

His arms slowly embraced me too. I looked at his face, into his eyes that had opened now. It was as dark as darkness could come. Had he not fed for a week?

"If you need blood, I'll give it to you. Just please don't die!"

His hand stroke my cheek.

"It's not blood I need, my love." I could hear that he was controlling himself with great effort. What was wrong?

"I don't understand."

"Do you realize what hell I went through to find you? I had thought you were lost somewhere in the city. It took days before we found the armband you had sold. Then I knew you came here. I was so worried…if something happened to you…I would have killed myself…"

"Jayden," I whispered, kissing him softly on his cheek. He groaned again. What was wrong with him? I looked at him confused.

"I killed Karin, Belle," I stared at him with horror, "I had to…I was craving her so much… if I hadn't I would not have been able to stop myself from taking her…I've been in constant agony…" I suddenly understood. He had wanted Karin badly. He needed me, and I wasn't there. I felt terribly guilty and sorry for leaving.

"I'm so sorry, Jayden," I said, pulling myself closer to him.

"I don't want to have you like this, because you feel sorry for me," he said, trying to push me away.

"Then have me, because I love you." We stared at each other for a while. He was battling himself.

"What are you waiting for? I'm still going to kick your ass afterwards for not telling me sooner." A wicked grin slowly spread over his face.

"I guess I'm going to regret that, aren't I?"

He just nodded, and leaned in and kissed me…

_________________________

Yay! Done! What did you think? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Blood or fangs are now coming to it's end. This is the last three chapters. Enjoy! (-:

A time for change...

Jayden had a long meeting the next day with the elders. He didn't tell them what had happened, only that we had a misunderstanding and that it was sorted out now. They didn't look fully convinced, even after I confirmed what he said. Dad tried to get more out of me later. I was tired out when we finally retired to bed that night. Jayden had to go hunt. I curled up and fell asleep. I woke slightly when he finally came back and got into bed. I snuggled up with him. He was warm, meaning he did find something to feed on, but the thought didn't bother me at all. All that mattered that he came home.

"Belle?"

"Yes Jayden?"

"I want to apologise again…"

I scooted a bit away from him so I could see his face. "About what?"

"About the whole thing with Karin…I am actually surprised that you just forgave me like that. Had our roles been reversed…I don't know how I would have handled it…What happened is very serious, Belle. Doesn't it bother you that there was someone else out there supposedly destined to be my soul-mate and that I killed her? For you?"

"I did think about it, Jayden, but you know what? I came to realise a simple truth... life…and love is never perfect, but it all depends on how you handle all the obstacles that are thrown at you. I am not saying that what you did hadn't hurt me. Hell, I ran away home and my parents can vouch that I've been more than a pain in the bum for several days. It really felt like my whole world was torn apart. But…you came back…and you asked forgiveness…that took a lot of courage. And I am not saying I approve of your killing Karin, but I guess you did what you felt needed to be done. We each have to live with the consequences of our actions. I just know that I don't want to spend my life holding grudges and at the end of it regret that. I love you, Jayden, and I think that our love is strong enough to endure many things."

"It is, my love. Thank you for…your forgiveness…and putting my troubled mind to rest."

Jayden didn't want to leave before finding Pete after hearing of our fight. I was terrified, begging him not to, but he didn't want to hear of it. He said that Pete might try to hurt my family while we were away. I then asked to go with him when he tracked him. He was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in.

It felt nice running in the forest with him. It felt like old times, when we did guard duty together. Jayden said that we would come this year for the events. It was a warm day, even though it was overcast. We came to the pool we visited often. We undressed and jumped in. The cool water felt wonderful against my skin. We swam across and back. Jayden was now standing in shallower water, his chiseled chest and abdomen visible. I couldn't help but look. He was so perfectly beautiful. I felt so insignificant. I could never be so perfect. I knew even the parts of him not visible above the water was perfect. It's so unfair!

He chuckled. "See anything you like?" he asked, smiling his mesmerising smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," I replied shyly. He motioned with his finger for me to come to him. I slowly walked to him. His hands reached for me. We started kissing…

Jayden suddenly pulled away. I kept still as he listened. His hearing was superior to mine.

"I heard something. I think it's them. Stay here." In a blink of an eye he was gone, and so was his clothes that was lying on the grass with mine. I got out and dressed myself. Then I sat down and waited. Fifteen minutes passed. Later twenty. I wondered where he could be. Then I heard twigs snap as someone was walking closer. I caught his scent before I saw him. Pete.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"This must be my lucky day. We just seem to keep bumping into each other. Perhaps _we_ are meant to be?"

"I have my man thanks," I replied dryly, showing my hand with the wedding band.

"Ah, come now. That bloodsucker cannot truly satisfy a woman of your fire and beauty."

"I think you need glasses, Pete, or perhaps a brain transplant. Take your pick."

"I'm NOT crazy!" he yelled, suddenly very angry. I only now really looked at him. His eyes were wild. Something _was_ wrong with him. I took several steps back. Did he catch rabies? He laughed, but it was a sickly kind of laugh.

"Actually, you can do what you like with that bloodsucker. Even have vampire babies with him. I don't care. Too bad I killed him, though." I felt the blood leave my face.

"What?!" He was leaning against a tree, smirking.

"I don't believe you," I said, glaring at him.

He uncovered his arm. There was a huge gash in it, partly recovered. I only now noticed that the whole side of the jacked was full of blood.

"Sorry I can't show you his body, it evaporated when he died."

I lost it then. I growled furiously, transformed and attacked. He did the same. Our growls echoed through the forest. We bit and clawed at each other. Even injured he was very strong. I soon started tiring out. He took the opportunity to sink his teeth deep into my back. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move. I whimpered from pain, trying to get my feet to do something, but I kept lying like a sack of potatoes. He transformed back into human form and knelt next to me.

"It's a shame you chose a bloodsucker above me, darling." He took a long knive from his backpack that was lying on the ground. Was he going to torture me? I braised myself for the strike, but then suddenly I heard him fall, his breath knocked out of him. Furious growls followed and another fight started. I was still paralyzed, so I could not look to see what was happening. There was a yelp, and then everything was quiet. Someone suddenly touched me.

"Belle!" It was Jayden. My eyes widened. With my last strenght I transformed back to human form.

"I thought he had killed you," I whispered.

"No, my love," he said, stroking my blood-covered hair. I was breahing very hard. I knew I was dying.

"I love you, Jayden," I whipered as I slowly started slipping away.

Jayden let out a scream in agony. "I can't lose you!"

He bit into his palm, sucking some of his own blood into his mouth and then seemed to kiss me, actually letting it flow into my mouth. I didn't have much choice. I swallowed. Then I lost consciousness.

I was lying in my bed when I woke. I tried to recall what had happened. I moved my toes and fingers, then my arms. Everything was working. I looked at my shoulder. There were no scars. What happened? Am I dreaming? My mouth felt terribly dry. I remembered feeling like my whole body was on fire. I had many confusing dreams about vampires. A lot of them had Jayden in them. Many felt like I was inside him, hearing his thoughts. I still remembered some parts.

I saw Cathy and I enter the Conrads living room.

"_Good to meet you all. I am Alistair Cortez, and this here is my wife, Almira, my son Jayden and my advisor, Connor. The others you will probably meet soon", _Altair was saying. I saw myself standing there, unable to speak. It was like I was inside Jayden's body. Seeing things through his eyes. Cathy said: _"Nice to meet you."_

I peeked at Jayden and blushed, looking at the floor. Then almost ran out of the room.

"_Wow, still so innocent,"_Jayden was thinking.

Another part was where I passed out at the club. He carried me.

"_I'll get that dog, if it's the last thing I do," _he was thinking. He looked at my unconscious form on the bed, with mixed emotions. Esme left to tell my mom something. He kissed me on the forehead.

"_I can't believe it, but I feel so drawn to her. She's so beautiful."_

I saw myself at finder's bridge, in wolf form, pulling the silver knife from Jayden's chest. I changed back to human, naked, but didn't seem to care at the moment. I was just so happy Jayden was alive. I felt Jayden's intense desire for me.

"_God, I think I'm in love with her," _he was thinking. He covered me with his jacket and carried me back to the car. I could sense strongly that he cared very much about me.

Another scene played off in my room. I was sitting on my bed, sulking, playing a song on my guitar. I put it down, then paged through a magazine. I picked up 'Twilight' and dropped it like it was burning me. Finally I took out the sleeping pills and swallowed three.

"_It's because of me. I've hurt her so much. Will she ever be able to forgive me? I must try to win her back. I cannot live without her." _

Other times someone was talking softly to me, comforting me. Was it a dream? I remembered fighting Pete… I sat up.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" a soft voice said near me. It was Almira. I stared at her in surprise.

"I thought you were in England!"

"We were, dear, but we came as soon as Jayden told us what happened."

"What _did _happen?" I asked.

"You were dying, Belle, so Jayden changed you."

"He did? How?"

"He gave you some of his blood. Usually the transformation takes place in about three days. You were in and out of consciousness for over a week."

"A week?"

"Your blood…was fighting Jayden's. He had to give you more of his blood two times."

I sat staring at Almira in silence, trying to understand everything that happened.

"Where is Jayden? Is he alright?" I asked, panick audible in my rather strange voice. It sounded different, even in my own ears.

"He's fine, Belle. He wouldn't leave your side through the change. We had to bring him food and Altair finally convinced him to take a shower and rest a bit. He's in the guest room."

I swung my legs of the bed. Almira stood closer to help if I needed it. I was still very weak. My legs barely carried me.

"Can I go and see him?"

Almira smiled.

"Of course you can. Why do you even need to ask?"

________________________

Yay, she's now a were-vamp! Well, a bit more vamp than werewolf...she had been sort-of both to start with... (^_*) What did you think? Review, review!


	19. Chapter 19

Two more chappies to go!

Memories

I struggled my way over the short distance between my room and the guest room. Almira went downstairs where I could hear other voices, including Beth's voice. She always had a loud voice. Strangely I found I could hear many things I hadn't heard before. I heard the wind outside even though it was in fact a slight breeze. It sounded like the roof was going to tear off. I heard noises in the roof, like elephants marching in a china shop. Rats? I focused on the guestroom I was nearing. I walked slowly. I could hear faint breathing. Jayden was lying on the bed with his arms folded over his chest. I knew he didn't have to breathe, being dead and all, but I've heard that it is more done out of habit than necessity.

I made my way to him quietly and leaned over. I touched his shoulder, whispering his name, but he didn't wake. I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine. Suddenly I was pulled over and found myself pinned to the matrass with Jayden on top of me. He had growled as if wanting to attack me. There was so much anger on his face, and he had his fangs bared, that I shrinked back, my eyes wide with fear. He suddenly recognised me and quickly loosened his grip on my arms that was pinned above my head. I saw genuine regret in his eyes.

"Belle!" he said hoarsely, and pulled me to him, hugging me. I put my arms around his neck. We just held each other for a while. I was taking in his scent as he was mine. He smelled absolutely wonderful. Now more so than ever. Jayden finally let me lay down on my back again. He was tracing my face with his fingers while his eyes never left mine. I kept looking right back in his. I saw so much love there. I didn't want to look away. He smiled. If my heart had still been beating it would probably be doing some wonderful somersaults. I smiled back, reaching for his face. He took my hand and kissed it, pressing it against his cheek. This whole time we hadn't spoken, but so much was said without words.

"You need to drink," he finally said. I realised that I _was _very thirsty. Perhaps my eyes were showing? The thought of drinking blood repelled me.

"I can't drink blood."

"You have to. It's the only way you can live." He offered me his palm. I looked at him, shocked.

"I can't eat…er…drink you!" He laughed softly. I realised what I had said and would have blushed had I still been alive. He suddenly bit into his palm, letting some drops of blood ooze out before pressing it right under my nose. Instantly my instincts took over. I grabbed it and sucked. It felt a rush going through me. Images filled my head. Of Jayden and his family. Also others I don't know.

"_I'm so happy she's alight."_

Were these dreams? I had already taken a couple of mouth-fulls, letting the thirst die down. I quickly let go of Jayden's arm.

"I'm sorry!" I said, looking down ashamed.

"Don't be," he said lifting my chin so I had to look him in the face. He wiped some blood from my mouth with his thumb.

"Of course I won't be you're main food source in the future, but I needed to make sure you are stable. Your werewolf blood had put up one hell of a fight. It seemed to have had practice with the vampire genes from your father's side." We smiled at each other.

"When I took…your blood, I saw things. What are they?"

"They are my emotions and memories."

"I was just thinking my mind was making it all up to make me feel better."

"Did it make you feel better?" I looked away shyly, smiling.

"Those memories are not so strong, because you primarily took my blood to feed. When you take blood from someone during…being intimate, the memories are much more intense and vivid." _Crap, that means he knows pretty much everything I've been thinking about him. How many times have he bitten me while we…? _

He smiled as if knowing what I was thinking.

"I hope you always think of me the way you do."

"Jayden," I said simply, and hugged him. He hugged me back kissing my hair, taking in the smell of it. I lifted my head and reached for his mouth. His kiss was urgent, like I've been gone for a long time. I loved him so much. It felt like my heart wanted to burst for him. His hands were exploring me as if to make sure I'm not injured in any way. He then pulled away.

"Oh, no," I said," don't start something and not finish it!"

"I'm not done yet," he said smiling wickedly, and went to lock the door…

He let go of my shoulder, then continued his kisses up my collarbone, then he reached my neck and bit me. The feeling of wellness flooded through me. He seemed to be humming or purring. It must be some of my good memories he's seeing. He opened his eyes, and stared into mine. Although still dark, they were loving.

"Your turn," he said, then turned his neck towards me. I hesitated, then bit. I could feel what he was feeling and thinking. I gasped and would have blushed if I weren't different now. Instantly memories flashed into my mind. _His_memories. How so many memories could lodge themselves in my mind so quickly, I had no idea. I relived some I've seen earlier, but now in much more detail. I knew things of his family, how he felt when he first saw me. He had been in my room several nights without me knowing, watching me. Wanting me. I knew about the arguments he had with his father about me. I knew what he felt when he held me that night at William's grave.

More memories flooded in. How he felt as he touched me.

I caught glimpses of his talk with his father.

"She's too fragile. I can't put her through more pressure, father. She has only begun trusting me completely. I need to get this girl away from me or otherwise kill her…" I understood what he felt. Her blood was calling to him, she would be destined to become his blood-mate, but he refused. He wanted me. Finally the memory of him and Karin flashed into my mind. He was warning her to get as far away as she could from him. She didn't want to. She seemed to like that she had some kind of power over him. He lost control when she unexpectedly kissed him. He almost went too far, but he thought of me, and he did what he had to do. He killed her. I felt his worry and self-loath as he searched for me after I disappeared. And his relieve when he found out I was safe at home.

Wow. He shifted so that he was lying next to me. I snuggled into him and knew that I would always love him. _Always…I am a vampire now, right? That means eternity? I wonder what role my werewolf genes would still play?_

______________________

_Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 20

Honeymoon?

A year and a half later…

We were staying in Jayden's house, at the sout coast of Spain. Well, one of his houses. This was sort-of like a break and a honey moon. Since we left my home again, we've been travelling a lot, attending meetings. Discussing and settling treaties. Things were looking up for friendly vampire-werewolf relations. Several other covens agreed. We haven't been troubled by Valencia since then mercifully. Perhaps what happened to Karin made her think twice… We heard four months later that she was engaged to a vampire from a coven in Poland…If that was true I wouldn't know.

The house was situated on the beach and there were no one else for kilometers. The Cortez's liked their privacy. We enjoyed every minute together, doing whatever we felt like. Swimming. Going for long beach-walks. Kissing. I was bound to Jayden in every way and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I woke one morning, and just knew. Guess I _was_wondering what effect my werewolf genes would have on me, hey? Jayden just came in from outside when he noticed something was out of place. Perhaps I had a weird expression on my face?

I just smiled at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, my love," I said smiling even broader.

He embraced me, kissing me lightly on my neck. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to bite you," he threatened playfully.

"So impatient…" I said, turning around in his arms, facing him.

"Sure you wanna know?"

He nodded.

"I'm pregnant." He was very surprised.

"What?"

"Guess that's what you get when you mix vamp with were-vamp."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"As sure as I know I am talking to you."

He picked me up and swung me around in the air like a little child. "Those are the best words I've heard since you've said you loved me."

Just then his Jayden's cellphone rang. A short discussion followed before he hung up. He looked pale... I know a vampire is already as pale as can come, but somehow he was just a shade whiter...

"What is it?" I asked since he still hadn't said anything.

"The war... between the covens has begun..."

_______________________

Ha-ha! Left you on a cliffie!!! Naughty me, hey? Perhaps I'd consider writing a sequel? Anyway, please review and tell me what you though of the ending!


End file.
